It's Going to be a Long Way Home
by illuma
Summary: After a war naruto returns home, and then sent to a world with the akatsuki, and other kages. How are these two worlds connected? Naru/Hina and other pairs tba Will be some cross overs in the future chaps. it gets better after ch 1 so don't stop reading
1. Prologue

A/N: Yo this is my first story ever so please review it after you read it. If you are going to bash it though, please tell me where I made my faults.

It's Going to be a Long Way Home

Prologue

"I'm finally home", Naruto thought to himself, "It's been so long that I can't even remember what it was like to be there."

As he started to walk up towards the gates he started to have flashbacks.

Flashback

There he was on the first battle of the war which had started a few months after he had come home from training with Jiraiya. He had also been named Hokage after he had taken back Sasuke from Orochimaru; which is the reason for this war. Konoha and many shinobi from Suna were fighting against Sound and many ninjas from other countries that he had taken over.

"Ok this will be the first battle against Orochimaru and his servants", said Naruto who was readying everyone. Naruto gave the signal and all of them moved out. Naruto had been in the lead with Sasuke right next to his side. When Sasuke had come back he vowed to always protect the hokage. He was still trying to gain back the trust of others since his betrayal. Only a few had still trusted him, there was Sakura, Ino, Neji, Hinata, and more of Naruto's friends.

Flashback End

He then looked back and saw the many shinobi who had come back alive. He felt lucky that so many had survived and was happy about the outcome, although it was not totally over. He still grieved over his lost comrades in arms though. He could never forget their valor and courage out on that field.

"Kakashi I want to thank you for doing all that you could for the leaf village. You were one of the best and I'll be damned if no one acknowledges that, and the rest of you that tried your best I will always remember that," he had said that out loud with a face full of sorrow. Sasuke had seen Naruto's face, he grabbed his back, and gave him one assuring look. Naruto knew that Sasuke was right even though they had died, they had died for this village. The village that they all had loved so much. He had to be strong and lead this village to be a great one, or their sacrifices will have been in vain.

As he was about to open the gates to his beloved village he had been tackled by a strange shadow. He looked up and saw a splendid and beautiful Hyuuga. It had been Hinata who had tackled him. She and Naruto have been going out ever since he had gotten back

Flashback

It had been a week since Naruto had come back from his journey and he was called on to come by the Hyuuga compound that evening. He was told nothing, but to come, and to be well dressed. Since he had nothing better than what he was currently wearing; which was his brand new black and orange jumpsuit he got from Jiraiya, he just thought to come in what he was currently in. He had thought it was going to be some kind of weird duel against Neji, but he was glad that he was wrong. The Hyuugas' were hosting a party in honor of Naruto's return. He was in shock and awe that they would actually be nice to him.

When he had reached the entrance of the compound, he was escorted by two branch members. When he got in he could see all his friends Sakura, Kiba, Lee, Ten-Ten, and even Neji was cheering for his return. His eyes sparkled as he looked at them. He then looked over to the food table he saw a small stall that had Ichiraku written on it and he bolted towards it. The old man from the original stall was there. The old man told him that he was glad to have him back, ever since Naruto left he was low on budget. After they had finished their conversation, he looked over and saw that someone else was in the other seat. That person had been Hinata, and she looked as beautiful as a goddess. She had on a beautiful blue dress that was shoulder-less, and came down to her knees. It had gave her pearl white eyes a brilliant sheen. Those weren't the only things that looked good; The dress shown that Hinata had a very voluptuous body that anyone would be jealous of. Naruto had just stared at her, he was in wonderment of how amazing she looked tonight.

Naruto was finally able to muster up his words," Wow, Hinata you look amazing tonight."

Hinata was so happy that she almost fainted,"Thank you Naruto I'm glad to see that you are back. It wasn't fun around here since you were gone."

Naruto gave her a gentle smile and asked," So why did you decide to wear that dress today?"

"Well…well I wanted your first impression of the new me to be good, and I thought I'd show you more of this side of me", said Hinata blushing. She had barely stuttered at all.

"Well you look beautiful and I was surprised that you looked so beautiful under that jacket,"Naruto said trying not to make that sound offensive.

"Ummm…. If you have a moment could I ask you something?", Hinata said while twiddling her fingers.

"Sure anything since you decided to go all out tonight just for me," Naruto yelled as he started to dig in to his ramen.

The two of them had entered Hinata's room, and they both sat down on her bed. Naruto looked around and it was an ordinary room with white walls, some plants, a few pictures of her team, and stuffed animals.

"Wow Hinata if I didn't know you id think you were normal," Naruto said while smiling. Hinata on the other hand gave him a small smile, but had a hint of sadness.

"I didn't mean it that way, but your always so quiet, and I thought that was kind of weird," Naruto tried to sound as apologetic as he could. She then gave him a full on frown, and was about to leave the room with a few tears in here eyes. Until Naruto said this though,"But those are the things I like most about you Hinata." After he said that she gave him a blush of the century. "So that's why I want to ask…… will you go out with me." She couldn't say a word; she just gave him a large smile and then fainted.

Naruto was very worried because he had not been accustomed to her fainting. Unfortunately for him most of the Hyuuga clan had used their Byukugan to see what was going on between Naruto and their heiress. Hiashi saw what had happened, and saw a chance to execute Naruto. Hiashi had rushed into the room fuming. He was about to strike Naruto, but Neji had ran in there and blocked his attack.

"What is the meaning of this boy!" said Hiashi somewhat outraged," You, I, and most of the clan had seen her make Hinata faint, and i refuse to let him live for what he has done to her."

"Lord Hiashi please don't do this; You and i both know how she gets when she is with Naruto", said Neji giving him a glare with a hint of sorrow," Do not shame us by using this pathetic chance just so you can kill your so called monster."

Hiashi had rushed out of the door with steam bursting out of his ears. Naruto soon took a breather and picked up Hianta to put her back in bed properly. From all of the outbursts that had just happened many others came in to her room. To all of their surprise, Naruto was in bed with Hinata. They all were in shock and awe that she actually had the courage to try and sleep with him before they even dated.

Naruto who knew what they all thought yelled,"wait a sec this isn't what you think me and her was just talking."

"I bet you were", said Ino with a sly look on her face.

"No, No it's not like that I was just asking her out", Naruto said without realizing what a mistake he made. He then started to blush.

"Finally they got together, but I didn't know you liked her Naruto", said the curious Sakura.

Everyone also wanted to know why the change of heart so they all sat to hear his explanation.

He said that when him and ero-sennin were out training, he was told that he should hurry and find a girl. Jiraiya also said that right now is a good time to date. Naruto had thought about it, and wanted to get Sakura. He knew though that she would never have gone for a guy like him, so he gave up. Jiraiya then interjected that the Hyuuga girl liked him. Although he did not tell them the Kyuubi had also agreed. Another thing that Jiraiya said was that she looked good under her jacket too. Naruto didn't want to know in detail so he let it drop.

"Well that's how it happened", said Naruto giving them a goofy smile. At that moment Hinata had woken up to all her friends sitting in her room. Then a loud outburst filled the room. "Yeah you go girl", said many of them. Hinata then blushed a tomato red. Naruto then turned around and gave her a hug; she gave him a very grateful smile. _If this is a dream than I don't ever want to be awake again_ she thought to herself. They then went back to the party and had a blast.

Flashback End

A/N Well thats the first chapter. If it wasn't that good it might be because its my first story and you could've stopped reading it if you wanted to. The next chapter though is gonna have a lot of action since it's gonna be a big surprise at what happens to him. Also as the story progresses you'll know what happened in the war and will know what happens when he opens those gates.

Also I want to add some more coupling into my story please give me some ideas who should go with

1. Sakura

a. Sasuke

b. Lee

c. Other (you can name anyone, hell I'd even make up a character if you want)

2. Ino

a. Shika

b. Kiba

c. Other

3. Ten-Ten

a. Neji

b. Lee

c. Other


	2. Chapter 1

A/N I yea I forgot to write this earlier I don't own Naruto and if I did then I bet it wouldn't be as good since I think I'm a pretty bad writer. Also if they seem ooc, well that's because they are since I don't own them and just writing it in my own preferences. One more thing to the people who actually liked my story enough to keep reading, sorry for not writing this earlier, but I didn't get any reviews.

Chapter 1

"Could you get off me Hinata, I'm still kind of hurt", Naruto said with a small wavering grin.

Hinata blushed after realizing what she had done in front of everyone. Then the next thing they knew was that a door appeared right in front of the gate. It started to open up and Naruto had gotten curious of what it was. Sasuke advised him to not get too close before they knew what it did or where it led. Unfortunately for him, Naruto never listens when it comes to finding out something new. The door had fully opened and they saw a beautiful land. It looked like a paradise, and Naruto wondered why it was in such a door. Then out of no where the door had begun to suck Naruto in. At that moment Hinata grabbed on to him, but she couldn't do anything and got sucked in with him. Sasuke in a panic quickly followed the two into the door. Before anymore could go in the door, it had closed up. The others around tried to pry open the door, but it came to no avail.

Somewhere else

In some other area a small group of people were snickering. There were 4 men each of them wearing the same thing. They had a silver breastplate bearing a phoenix on it. They also wore a shoulder plate with an animal they represented on it. Another thing was the silver gauntlets and shoes. They somehow looked like knights with a dark twist to them.

"Hehehe, who knew that the 6th Hokage could be such a moron? To fall for such a simple trick you'd have to be one", said man one.

"Well no one knows about your stupid dimensional door summon you douche", said another one of the men.

"Ok well no one asked for your god damn opinion, and don't act so high and mighty when you don't know shit about it either", said the third men.

"Enough of this dribble lets get going before it's too late", said the last man.

One of the men then used his Dimensional Door summoning technique and it appeared again in front of them. They then walked through the door and went to the other world.

With Naruto

Naruto woke up feeling woozy and uncomfortable.

He saw that Hinata was right next to him; she was holding on to his hand with an iron grip. He looked at her with a look of amazement at her. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep.

"I don't have time for this, I have to find out where we are", Naruto said as he shook his head.

He started to look around; he was now inside a stone structure that had looked all broken down and had ivy all over its walls.

Light was beaming through a small break in the ceiling, it looked like it was made to collect rain water. Naruto started to go deep into the recesses of his soul and came upon the sewer like place he called a mind. He started to progress through and approach the cage where Kyuubi was locked up.

"Hey damn fox where the hell did that door take me and Hinata"

"Well that's not a very polite way to talk to the only person who _might_ know where you are" the fox said with a grin on his face.

"Ok fine I'm sorry, so Oh great Kyuubi where are we?" he rolled his eyes as he said it.

"Ok well I'm not really sure about it really, we're in another dimension, but I don't know which one we are in" he laughed as he totally tricked Naruto into giving him respect.

Naruto was angered by what Kyuubi did so he stopped talking to him completely to show how serious he was.

After he got out of his trance he noticed that Hinata was starting to wake up. Naruto helped her up, and asked her if she was alright. She told him that she was alright and they headed off into one of the corridors that connected to the room that they were just in. As they walked through one hall after another they noticed that there were carvings on them. One had a man with spiked hair slaying a phoenix, and another had that same phoenix riding over many people who look as if shackled to something. After seeing them Naruto thought it was either a prophecy or a timeline of past events.

"So Naruto where do you think we are?" asked Hinata with a concerned look.

"Well I asked Kyuubi, but that damn fox didn't know either. He sure is useful isn't he?" he looked somewhat angry as he said that last sentence.

"Now come on you can't say that, he's given you power to protect yourself many times," Hianta said.

Naruto looked at her and realized that what she said was true. He also remembered one of the reasons that he loved Hinata, and that was because she was smart and very caring. They finally saw some light and figured that it was the way out. When they reached the outside they saw what they had seen in the door. It was an unseen utopia where the animals frolicked and where nature had her hands on everything. The couple just gazed at the sheer beauty of their surroundings. The trees were lush green; the sky was a pure blue which has not been seen for centuries. There was a lake of azure blue where the fish looked peculiarly big. Naruto decided to get some fish, but when he got there he noticed that the fish was as big as the hokage tower.

With Sasuke

As he was waking up he had noticed something; he was in a small hut of some sorts. He stood up and scanned the hut; it was covered with leather and fur.

_Huh? Where the hell am I?_ Sasuke thought to him self while rubbing the back of his head.

Then a strange figure came in. It was a girl probably around his age with long, brown hair that was in a bow. She also wore a white and blue shirt and skirt. The shirt was very loose around her, while the skirt was down to her knees and very lacy at the bottom. "Hey looks like your up, are you ok?"

"Not really and where am I?" Sasuke said while rubbing the back of his head.

"O that's easy your in my village, Betuk, it's a very tropical island right outside the Sky nation", the girl said with a smile on her face.

"Wait Sky nation? I don't of such a village," Sasuke had asked with a very confused tone.

"Well the sky nation is one of the 6 great nations. There are the Sky, Tower, Maou, Sleep, Trouga, Zen, and the Sea nation. Those 6 territories make up the 6 great nations. We belong in the Sky nation technically, but we have gotten the most support from the Sea nation."

"Ok well I come from the Land hidden in the Leaf or simpler, you can just say Konoha," said Sasuke with a very proud look on his face.

"Well I've never heard of that place, where is it?" She was just as confused as he was when he heard where he was.

"Well I don't really know where I am, so can I stay here for awhile? Also did you find any other people with me at the time?" he was worried about where Naruto was now.

"No sorry we just found you hanging from a tree branch." she said and saw that Sasuke looked disappointed.

"Ok well I'm going to start searching for them." Sasuke said struggling to start to stand up.

Sasuke tried to stand up, but when he tried to he collapsed on the floor. It seems he still hasn't adjusted to the new land yet, unlike Naruto and Hinata who were fine here. The girl helped him up and they went outside the hut. He saw the village and there were about 10 other identical huts next to hers. Also in the distance he could see the ruins of what seemed to be a ziggurat.

"So what's with the ziggurat?" he had asked.

"Well it was our temple once, but now we have abandoned that religion since we didn't believe in sacrifices to make god happy." said the girl.

Then out of nowhere a strange blonde figured jumped on him.

A/N ok well thank you people who are actually reading and liking the story so far, I can't really ask for more, but could you guys at least tell me what you think and if there are any problems with the story I'll go over them and fix it. The reason I'm taking the time to do this is so when I write my next chapter/ story I'll do it rather well that way you don't waste time reading it. So thanks in advance for the reviews. Also i know that i promised that there was gonna be actioin in this chapter im sorry for that but dont worry theres gonna be a big fight seen the second the next chapter starts so please keep reading.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N Hey ok this is my first fight scene so tell me if i need improvements. O yeah after you read please review.

Chapter 2

Sasuke looked up at the person who had just attacked him from nowhere. He saw a boy with blue eyes and blond hair that was slightly disheveled. He tried to knock the boy off, but he got a hug instead. He looked at the girl who was helping him, and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Sasuke! Me and Hinata were looking everywhere for you. We thought you had gotten lost in that door or something, but since your ok it looks like I don't have to worry."

Sasuke with a serious face on said,"Listen Dobe, we aren't in our world and it is my job as the hokage's guard to bring you back safe."

Naruto gave him a smile but looked a little shocked that he took his job so serious, but before he could say another word he suddenly heard a big boom.

Naruto tried to get a word in, but before he could the girl said," Oh no the Tower nation is attacking again."

"There's no time for your questions we have to run, the sky nation's guards are to the south and the Sea nation's navy is always patrolling our island, so we just to find one of them," said girl almost in a panic.

Hinata and Naruto looked at Sasuke and he gave them both a nod. They suddenly sprang into action. Footmen appeared, jumping out of the planes that just dropped the bombs. The footmen had on leather breastplates with only one strap over the shoulder, leather pants that had pockets for who knows what, leather boots, and they were all holding something. Naruto told the girl to help evacuate all the people while they took care of the losers. Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu and 1000 clones of him. The enemies had strange weapons with them and Naruto wondered what they were. They began to open fire on the clones thousands of bullets flied through the air, only about 200 clones were killed in the action. Naruto and his closes threw kunai at them and about 5 came down. There were still hundreds of them left. Hinata closed in and performed her 64 strike hit and knocked close to 2 dozen out. They were left coughing up blood, but what Sasuke did was just horrid. He performed a Flame tornado jutsu he had learned from Kakashi before he died. The bodies were burnt to a crisp and flung towards the other people. The second they saw the bodies the foot men started to run, but it was too late, the last 500 Narutos that had survive surrounded them. Naruto pounced on all of them leaving them bruised and beaten. He kept one of them and Sasuke took care of the rest with his fireball jutsu. He had Hinata take the man away for later questioning. As Hinata left and after Sasuke had just torched the rest of the footmen the planes had dropped off one more person. As he was dropping down Sasuke tried to kick him, but he failed as the strange man backhanded him. Sasuke plummeted to the ground and made a semi-large crater. Naruto gazed over to see if Sasuke was ok.

The man's eyes were a flickering gold; it's as if you could see in the dark with his eyes that bright. The man also had orange spiked hair that was somewhat slicked back. You couldn't see more than that because a black scarf covered everything from his nose to the start of his armor. The man had on a silver breastplate on with a phoenix emblem in the center. All of his armor that he had on his hands, arms, legs, and feet were apparently made out of silver. The only thing that wasn't silver was probably that ridiculous hat. It was a cowboy hat with a cut right down the center, so he was wondering why he'd still wear it. He was also wondering where on earth you would get such a weird hat, but there was no time for that.

"Hehehehe who knew that the proud survivor of the Uchiha and the Hokage's guard could be so weak?" he snickered at his own remark,"I thought that he would at least have been able to block such a weak attack."

Naruto became angered and rushed at him. Naruto started to through punches left and right. All the strange man did was blocking him with one hand. The strange man was one of the same men as the ones that were in the other room.

Naruto POV

_What the hell is with this guy! He fights better than most Jounins and even is blocking my attacks_"Well the answer is easy to figure out really Kit." "Do you wanna tell me?" Naruto was now ever more peeved by the fox's attitude towards helping him. "Ok…. You just suck as a fighter." The Kyuubi snickered as he said it. "Ok fine I'll tell you what's really wrong. The guy is reading your mind so whatever attack you try to pull; he already knows what's gonna happen."

"Ok well what am I suppose to do? Do I just swing wildly?" asked Naruto who was very worried about his current situation. "No kid that's just dumb, only an idiot like you could think of something like that. What you should do is just attack faster and harder than it won't even matter if he knows what to do." said the Kyuubi with in a very serious tone. "That's a great idea, but how?" asked Naruto who got hte Kyuubi mad by asking such a question. "Well if your only using a portion of your chakra now then why not double it?" said the Kyuubi acting all high and mighty.

Normal POV

Naruto set the plan into action as he suddenly started to go faster than he had before. Naruto was going in circles and attacking from one point to another. Naruto backhanded the man and he flew into one of the buildings. Naruto then kicked him in the air and knocked him down with a powerful flip kick. The man tried to fight back, all he achieved was a swift kick in the face. The man was starting to tire out from being knocked around by Naruto. He held his guard, but he still started to feel his arm go numb. Then with one last kick Naruto broke his guard.

"My my my, you are much better than your loser lackey over there, but it looks like its time for me to get serious", The man made a few hand signs and one of the bodies had been picked up. He then threw it at Naruto. When the body had hit, Naruto threw it aside, but to his surprise it had blown up as he did it. Naruto was knocked back and the man lunged at him again. The man started to punch his face in. Naruto soon woke up from that sudden explosion and caught the man's hand. Naruto had made a hand sign with his free hand and used his water bullet jutsu. He man jumped back and avoided a severe hit.

"Hey can I ask you one thing?" Naruto said trying to catch his breathe. "What is it?" said the man who was also trying to get a breather. "Ok well before I beat you, could you tell me your name?" Naruto claimed with a smug look on his face. "We'll see who beats who, and my name is Rien." said Rien with nothing to say back at him. "Well Rien it looks like your pretty strong, but this is goodbye," Naruto rushed at him as he announced that.

Naruto charged up for his rasengan and went for Rien. Rien had tried to dodge, but one of Naruto's clones had grabbed him from behind. Rien beat the clone and he disappeared, but he got hit on his side from the rasengan. Rien screamed out from the pain of having his left side of his stomach totally obliterated. Blood was gashing out.

"Well it looks like you win today, but I am only 1 of the Four Great Saints. Don't worry though I'll fight you again once my strength has fully recovered. Well until we meet again." said Rien who had then vanished.

Rien then vanished; Naruto tried to catch him before he could though, but was slightly too slow.

_Damn who the hell is he_ said Naruto in his head. "Well he said his name was Rien and was one of the four saints, but I once knew the four saints, and he isn't one of them." said Kyuubi with a worries tone. "Well who is he then Kyu?" said Naruto who was now curious. "He's probably one of their descendants. But I knew them about 100 years ago when they were destroyed by one of the Hokages. I thought they all had died but it looks like they failed to kill all of them." Kyuubi explained. "So what should I do?" asked Naruto. " Well nothing for now spend sometime in paradise with Hinata, kill the saints, and then get home. Does it sound easy enough?" Kyuubi blurted.

Naruto nodded and then took Sasuke to where Hinata and the others were.

A/N: ok well exciting enough? It was my first fight seen so you shouldn't have expected that much. Please review because I'm not getting anything. I at least want to get 10 of them by chapter 4, but I don't expect anything.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N ok well I'm sorry for the wait to whoever is still reading my story. I had friends who wanted to hang, my girlfriend's birthday was January 10th, and I have school. I'm pretty much saying I didn't have much free time to write. O yea Naruto sings in this chapter, the song is sung by Michael Bolton. He's not my favorite but I like this song.

Chapter 3

Naruto brought an unconscious Sasuke back. He was wondering why he was knocked out when his fight with Rien was so damn easy. It didn't look like that Sasuke was suffering from any blood damage, and he could usually take hits to the face pretty well. He then realized that after Rien was hit by the rasengan, and lost about half of his stomach, he still been able to escape so easily. _That bastard he let me hit him!_"What you didn't realize that?" said the Kyuubi rolling and laughing all too hard._Damn it I don't need to hear that from some stuck up fuzz ball like you. _"Well no matter I'm sure the next time we them you'll be ready, and besides you didn't even have to use my help. _Ok well whatever at least I can go back to where Hinata is._

Naruto found Hinata and the rest of the village at the southern end of the island. Hinata was glad to see that Naruto was ok. Since she had been with Naruto she had gotten a lot more courage, and worried less about Naruto when he got into fights. She did get teary-eyed from time to time if he got badly injured, but that was barely ever since he had become a jounin. He went over and set Sasuke down, he had Hinata look at him to see if anything was wrong. She had a look at him but it looked like he was just fine. He then abruptly woke up.

"Huh what's going on?" Sasuke said while still a bit dazed from that hit. "You got your ass whipped Teme that's what went on." Naruto said and gave him a sly smirk. "Shut it Dobe! I didn't even feel the hit, I just went blank for some time," said Sasuke rather frustrated and confused. "That's weird, but o well we won't see him for a while anyway," Naruto tried to forget what he just said and focused on what was happening next.

Hinata never got a chance to say a word since she didn't really talk yet, she stopped blushing, fainting, and backing up when people got close, but she still could barely talk to people.

Flashback

Hinata and Naruto were on a date throughout the town. They were going to have a picnic on top of the Hokage monument. As they walked through town people were looking at her and Naruto. Hinata couldn't help but blush, and cling to Naruto's arm, which evidently made her blush even more.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto was very worried about Hinata"O its nothing really, it's just I've never been on a date before and I'm very shy about things like this." Hinata didn't have to tell him that, but she wanted him to know her better. "O well here I'll help you out once we get to the Monument," Naruto gave her a reassuring smile, and he reached out his hand to grab hers.

As they got to the monument they just stared out to the village, it had look so serene from this spot. "Ok here is what you can do for yourself Hinata, try to scream something as loud as you can. It doesn't matter what you say. What I usually say is that I'll become hokage one day, but it's going to be different for you." Naruto said and gave her a nod as to start. Hinata twiddled her fingers thinking of what to say, and how people would think after they heard here scream something like that. She finally thought of the right thing to say though.

Flashback End

All three had turned around and looked at the girl when she had suddenly screamed," Oh my god you guys are so freaking bad ass!" She looked at them like a crazed fan girl. "It was nothing, but do you know of anyone that can do the stuff we just did?" Naruto asked because he wanted to know if there might be anyone who could help them get home. "Yea in the nations of Zen, Tower, and Maou use those types of techniques. Although the Tower nation has resorted to using technology, and finds that all other nations that still used old fashion magic like that were obsolete," replied the girl who acted very intelligent."Ok let's set out so we don't start any trouble," said Naruto as they started to walk away. "What do you mean the only reason they attack because we're at war with the Tower nation," trying to halt the three new heroes. "Well it seemed they had a leader and they attacked knowing I would be here," he said trying to reason with the girl. "O well if you're going, I'll come along with you then!" she said with a giant smile on her face. "I dunno" Sasuke gave her a discerned look on his face"Awww it'll be fun so just let her come." Naruto trying to convince Sasuke. "By the way, we forgot to ask your name?" Sasuke was also curious and embarrassed for not asking earlier.""O well my name is Mika, just Mika I didn't have parents so I just never gave myself a last name.""O well me and him didn't have them either its nice to meet you Mika" all three of them gave her a warm smile.

They decided to let her go after Naruto gave Sasuke a puppy dog look, which Sasuke always gave into. She waved her goodbye to the village and they left for the port. They had gotten on to a moderate sized cargo ship. Since they didn't have money they said that they would help them if they had given them a ride to the Maou nation. Hinata was mopping the poop deck; Sasuke was helping loading the ship, Mika helped check the cargo, and Naruto was busy putting up the mast.

As Naruto was putting up the mass with his clones he began humming. Then finally in low toned words then to his usually loud voice he started to sing.

I have often dreamed, of a far off place

Where a hero's welcome, would be waiting for me

Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face

And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be

I'll be there someday, I can go the distance

I will find my way, if I can be strong

I know every mile, will be worth my while

When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong

Down an unknown road, to embrace my fate

Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you

And a thousand years, would be worth the wait

It might take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through

And I won't look back, I will go the distance

And I'll stay on track, no I won't accept defeat

It's an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope

Till I go the distance, and my journey is complete

But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part

For a hero's strength is measured by his heart

Like a shooting star, I will go the distance

I will search the world. I will face its harms

I don't care how far, I can go the distance

Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms

I will search the world; I will face its harm

Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms

As Naruto finished singing he noticed that the Uchiha and Hinata had one hand on each of his shoulder.

"Nice song Dobe, it really fits you. With all that you went through and did for the village I'm sure you'll get your wish come true" said he gave a smirk and just stood leaning against a post. "You're wrong that my wish has already come true and I couldn't have asked for more," said Naruto leaving both of them dumbfounded. "What do you mean?" Hinata asked him in such a straight and curious face. He wondered who the dumb one was when it came to love. "It's the fact that I have my friends who accept me. It would be wonderful if everyone accepted me, but this is enough for me. Anyway my real wish is right here." He looked into her pearl white, beautiful eyes and couldn't help what he would do next.

He grabbed Hinata and pulled her close and gave Hinata a kiss on the lips. She blushed somewhat red when she noticed the other crew members were also watching. Naruto didn't care though he loved Hinata with all his heart and he wanted the whole world to know. Sasuke also smiled at them, if anyone belonged with Naruto it was her and her alone. He thought about his own life, and what it was like when he had come back.

A/N: I think I left off at a good place. Btw I don't care for reviews anymore, but if you get annoyed by something in my story tell me. I cant promise that I'll change it, but its worth a try.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N so the 4 chapter has finally come I never did get 10 reviews, but o well someone put me on their favorites list which is 100 times better. Also cool speech by tsunade. O yeah I'm sorry if its been a while since I've written a chapter, but a lot of stuff is happening in my life.

Chapter 4

Back in Konoha

The people of Konoha were in uproar for their missing Hokage; whether they were full of joy or in depression no one could really tell. They needed a temporary Hokage, so Jiraiya said that he would fill in that role for the time being. He was not of any use to them though since he ignored the job, and only went to "research" the girls in the bathhouse. He got caught only a few times because of Hanabi, and when he did he used his power as Hokage as an excuse from being hit. Hanabi didn't listen very well though and beat the crap out of him all the time. After a week or two of that they found Tsunade again and re-instated her; she was found in the mountains near the border of the Fire country. After she came back she put Jiraiya back to spying on the Akatsuki. He sent word that there were no traces of them around anywhere, even his best informants didn't have a clue. They did tell him a bit interesting though; The Tsuchikage, the Raikage, and the Mizukage had vanished from existence. They also had been sucked into a giant door that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Jiraiya is what your saying to me true?" asked Tsunade with a worried look on her face.

"These people don't lie about information like this", said the Toad Sennin.

"So do you think this has anything to do with the disappearance of the Akatsuki?' the Hokage was now disturbed that 4 of the 5 great kages of this land have now disappeared.

Soon the door slammed open, and Shizune had ran in screaming," Hokage-sama theres big trouble!"

Shizune was out of breath and was trying to say what she came in for.

"Calm down Shizune and tell me whats wrong," said Tsunade trying to consul the now panicking Shizune.

"Lady Hokage the Kazekage has disappeared as well", Shizune finally blurted out. The two of them were in a bit of shock from the current news.

"It looks like all of the kages are now gone", Jiraiya said in a dead serious kind of tone.

"What the hell is going on around here?!" Tsunade demanded as she slammed her hand on her desk making all of her paperwork fall to the floor.

She rushed to the council room to discuss the situation about Naruto and the other kages. She slammed open the door to get everyone's attention. The council was just lazing about inside the room they had not been doing their paper work at all; they had left it for Tsunade to do.

"Ok back to business I'm not sure if you have heard, but all 5 Kages have been kidnapped/disappeared from the face of the Earth. There also might be a connection with that and the Akatsuki as well", said Tsunade with all seriousness," So what I am asking now is, what are we going to do to get them back?"

The council was silent some of them thinking and others just didn't want to say it.

"Ok we'll think of a way of getting the four kages back with the other villages as soon as possible," said one of the councilman.

"Wait only 4?" Tsunade was now very curious and disturbed, "who are we going to leave out?"

"The Rokudaime of coarse, who else would we want to get rid of?" the councilman was surprised that she did not know who they intended to leave behind.

"Wait Naruto why?" she was deeply angered that they didn't care about the Hokage.

"Its simple hes a monster and without him here there would be no problem", said the councilman

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" Tsunade roared and all of them got up to attention," Have you forgotten how much Naruto have helped this village?!"

"I'm sorry Godaime but your words have fallen on deaf ears", said one of the councilwoman.

"I see that you all have been blinded by hate, and deafened by cruel words", said Tsunade," have you all fallen corrupt and can no longer think for yourself or see with your own eyes?!"

The council fell silent, and listened carefully to Tsunade's rant.

"He has sweat and bled for this village, while you all sat away to rot, he made a name for himself", said Tsunade.

"That boy has saved us from Gaara, served in many dangerous missions, and befriended many smaller nations just so that this village might gain some support in times of war", Tsunade was getting angrier by the moment.

Jiraiya stopped her at the right moment because she was about to blow the whole room to smithereens. When they had left the room all the council members sweat dropped and almost had a heart attack. They could not believe that she would react like that when they said they didn't want Naruto back.

Back with Naruto

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke were finally able to see the shore from the boat.

"Look Hinata look! Its the shore we've finally made it", an excited Naruto screamed.

"Wow Naruto I haven't seen that side in you for quite some time now", said the now smiling Hinata.

"Well we've been on this boat for ages, well that is what it feels like anyway", said Naruto still with his goofy smile.

"Ok Dobe lets get off before it sets sail again", said Sasuke who was somewhat irritated that he wasn't invited to the conversation.

That moment though Mika had jumped onto Sasuke's back and pointed to where he wanted him to go. She pretty much rode him like a horse, and Sasuke listened to her until he actually noticed what was going on. He then flipped her from his back and onto the ground. Hinata chuckled at the sight of those two; while Naruto on the other hand burst into laughter.

Still laughing he managed to let out," Teme, you let", he paused to laughing," her ride on your back." After he said that he continued to laugh until Sasuke had walked up and bonked him in the head.  
"Shut it Dobe or I'll make you", said Sasuke he was obviously outraged with what just happened.

"Oh its ok Teme you can show your love to your girl time to time", said Naruto who was rubbing the back of his head.

He received another bonk to the head after Sasuke and Mika blushed.

They continued on through the port city. The city here was part of the Maou country, but not many other cities associated with this one though. The cities name was Blue Heaven; it was known throughout the nation as The City of Thieves. Since it was near a shore it was made as one gigantic lighthouse, which held millions of merchants and thieves. It held hundred of levels to which could be confusing to most people. Most people here either grew up a thief as a child, or became one from some kind of incident. It was no matter though because they all knew how to steal things from people, and that made Mika concerned about what might happen in this city. As they walked into the gates of the town many eyes had fallen upon them. A man had even tried to pickpocket them, but as he walked away he found a kunai at his throat.

"Ok so who else thinks they can steal from me or my friends?" Sasuke questioned that entire section of the city. Everyone who had looked at them fell quiet.

"I can take you on pipsqueak", said a giant of a man who had a smug look on his face.

Sasuke smiled and did a "bring it on" stance and taunted the man to go first. The large man threw his fist and thought it had connected, but Sasuke had moved at the last second. He then kicked the man up into the air as to not damaged anything. He then flew up there and kicked him down and made a large crater. The man was bleeding all over, and many were shocked that such a small man beat that whale like statue.

"So anyone else?" Sasuke said as if he was thirsty for blood. After that moment no one else gave them trouble. They had reached the center plaza and looked around for a place to stay for the night. Naruto was glancing around until he saw a hat that looked similar to that of Gaara's, the kazekage's, blue hat with the sand symbol on it.

"Gaara?" said the now confused Naruto. All three had looked at him after he had said that. Mika for her curiosity, and the other two for their own bewilderment.

A/N: since it took me so long to write this short chapter I'll be sure to write the next one pretty soon.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: blah...blah...some crappy excuse why the chapter was late...a crappy apology about this waste of an authors note...now finally onto the story.

Btw if its in italics that means Naruto is thinking. I just got too lazy to do anything else about that.

Chapter 5

Naruto just shrugged about it. _Theres no way that Gaara could be here._

"Think about it kit, how many times have you gotten your friends into shit like this?" said the Kyuubi trying to act smug.

_Well a couple of times, but what does that have to do with anything. Besides this is totally different we're not even in the same dimension as the last one._

"What does that have to do with anything; for all you know the same thing could have happened to 4 other people", the Kyuubi said as if trying to give him a hint.

_Wait what do you know that I don't?_

"Oh nothing more than you do, but I'm sensing some stuff that reminds me of the other countries in our world", said Kyuubi.

This got Naruto's attention and he then gave a concerned look. As he was spacing out he had stopped and Mika, Sasuke, and Hinata had been staring at him for some time now.

"Umm Naruto are you ok?" Hinata said while bending over, tilting her head to get a better view of Naruto's face. Naruto had then noticed that all his friends were eying him.

He shook it off and gave them all a smile, and then led the group not knowing where to go. He then saw a small inn. He told them that they would be staying here for the night. After they got settled in Sasuke left to gather some needed information of where they were. Hinata had left with him she was also curious of where they were. Mika knew her way around here pretty well, but she was not very knowledgeable.

"So I heard something when I was talking to Sasuke-kun. Is it true that you're the Hokage of your village?" she asked him with the utmost curiosity.

"Yeah I am, but there are some people in my village that are against having a "monster" being the leader of the village", Naruto said that with a hint of sadness," I love that village so much, and would do anything for them, but some people still don't think of me as me."

Mika saw that this was a difficult thing for Naruto to talk about,"Naruto its ok if you don't want to talk about it."

"No its ok its just that even though I may be hated by them; I think they'll come around sometime", said Naruto who was now in a half smile.

"Ok well tell me about how you got to be Hokage", she was obviously infatuated with a goof story so Naruto began to tell her.

Flashback

"Today is a day of celebration!" Tsunade had shouted," today is the day I retire and name my heir; today is also the day that Sasuke Uchiha will come back!" Most of the crowd roared about having their precious Uchiha returned to them. Others on the other hand had seen him for what he had been... a traitor. Earlier she had received a letter that stated Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Kabuto have been spotted not too far from the village. She had sent Naruto, Jiraiya, and Kakashi to go and defeat them, and this time she knew that Naruto would not fail.

The people had waited for nearly 2 hours, and then the gates finally popped open. They had not been ready for what they had seen though. Jiraiya had been carrying Kakashi on his back covered in blood and severely tired. Jiraiya on the other hand looked barely even harmed, but that wasn't the truth Orochimaru had poisoned him and his life was slowly fading away. Tsunade noticed that he was acting strange and came up to him. Coming up from the rear were to fairly large frogs. One had been carrying a bloody, bruised, and broken on his back, and the other had Sasuke who had his stomach pretty much destroyed. Tsunade realized what had happened to them, and did not utter a word. All the people that had been there were silent at the sight of them. They were in shock of the terror of the 4 men. Hinata had ran over to the frog and him and started to sob; she had just confessed to him, and didn't want to see him die so soon after. Neji, Rock Lee, Kiba, and Shino just kept their heads down; they couldn't bear to see him in that condition. The medics soon came and took them into the hospital. They were all in critical condition, and needed immediate care.

Naruto POV

Naruto woke up in a damp room sewer like room. He turned around to see a giant cage, and within it had the Kyuubi in it. The Kyuubi was snarling and obviously mad at what happened.

"Dammit brat every time you see this punk you always get fucked over", Kyuubi was enraged about what happened to Naruto," How many times do I have to tell you; going easy on someone who wants you dead will get you killed."

_He didn't want me dead ok?_

"Oh no? Than what about all those sword punctures, and the fact that he put another chidori through your chest", the Kyuubi could not believe what he was hearing from Naruto.

_Well its ok now isn't? I got him back and I'm not dead._

"How long do you think its been since the fight hmm?" Kyuubi had wondered if he really knew the dangers of the situation he was in.

_Umm a couple days? It hasn't been that long has it?_

"Its been 2 weeks and you were in a critical condition for about a week and a half now. Even with my healing abilities its still unsure when you will even wake up", Kyuubi was now using a serious tone.

Naruto looked up as he started to hear a voice. He could hardly make it out, but as time passed by it became more clear. It was Hinata and she was crying right beside his unconscious body.

"Please Naruto-kun, please wake up", she heard the poor girl say.

"Looks like its time for you to go back brat", Kyuubi said as he started to fade away.

Normal POV

Naruto began to open his eyes, but the light in the room was too intense for him so he had to shield his eyes with his right hand. As he adjusted he could see Hinata's head was on the side of his bed crying her eyes out. That sight alone hurt him deeper than his injuries did. He then tried to move his left arm and comfort her, but the damage he sustained with it wouldn't permit him. He tried to make words, but his throat was in pain and his voice became hoarse.

"Hey Hinata please stop crying, if not for yourself than how about for me?" Naruto used much of his strength just to get that out. Hinata's head shot up from hearing Naruto's voice. Her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying, and she was all dirty. It had seemed like she had stayed by his side for the whole 2 weeks. She never left his side and just stayed with him holding his hand or crying on him. She leaped over and hugged him tightly. "Hey Hinata could you lighten up a little? Its really starting to hurt" Naruto still having problems talking. Hinata blushed a little and loosened her grip, but still held on to him. Tsunade bursted through the door. She had heard faint noises inside the room and knew that Naruto must have woken up. She grabbed Naruto and squeezed him with all her might. She EKG machine soon started to beep very loudly since his pulse was skyrocketing as he was being suffocated by her hug. She noticed immediately and let go of him. There were tears in her eyes, but she had wiped them away swiftly.

"Naruto I'm so happy that you have woken up. The rest also have been awoken. Kakashi is resting in his room Jiraiya got the poison removed and now hes almost back to normal, and Sasuke was under surveillance by several Anbu", Tsunade explained to Naruto.

Naruto just nodded while Hinata clung to him on his bedside.

"Oh Naruto please come to the face of the Hokage Monument tomorrow theres some people who want to see you", she said that and left with a grin.

He wondered what could it be, but he had no time to think because many of his friends had heard. They all rushed to him, and see how he was doing. The first to visit him was the Hyuuga clan. Hiashi had warmed up to Naruto after awhile of him dating Hinata. He had finally acknowledged Naruto's skill and had somewhat skill. Neji felt in debt to him though; he had warmed up to people ever since their fight. He was also currently dating Ten-Ten; he started to like her ever since the first retrieval mission. She had stayed with him when he was incapacitated in the hospital. When he woke up he was welcomed back with a warm smile and a big hug from her. She had nursed him back from his injuries and ever since then he has slowly fallen in love with her.

"I see your finally up Naruto its been 2 weeks and we were getting tired of seeing you sleep while we have to listen to your excessive snoring", Neji said trying to make it a joke.

"When did you get a sense of humor Neji", Naruto said as he was wondering if he was in a dream.

Neji gave him a stern look, but let it go since he was one who usually didn't make jokes.

After a few minutes of talking they left. Everyone else had visited them, and said there good wishes.

Naruto had walked outside the hospital, and Tsunade knewing that this would happen she held the event right there.

"Here he is Konoha; your new HOKAGE!!!!" Tsunade roared out and presented Naruto.

Naruto's closest friends had also made much noise, but some of the other villagers were shocked and filled with fear as of the future with of Konohagakure.

(A/N: I know there should be a lot of controversy but im saving that for later)

End Flashback

"Wow that sounds pretty cool, but aren't there ranks before leader?" she asked him with the most innocent curiosity.

"Yeah but I'm bad ass enough to just skip it", He said with a large grin.

Outside the window they were being watched.  
"So this is the guy huh?" said a mysterious man.

"Yeah. But we can attack after he leaves the city", the other man responded.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Bold from now on is a jutsu. Also if anyone knows all the akatsuki members or knows where i can them then that would help.

Chapter 6

That morning Naruto and the others started to grab their stuff and leave. They left early in the morning so they could get to the Maou nation's capital, Kororu City, as soon as possible. When they had left the building, and started to leave the city from the West entrance Naruto had felt a sudden threat.

"Someone is following us", Naruto said with a cautious tone.

"I know lets wait til after we leave the city to engage them though", said Sasuke.

"Hinata use your Byakugan and see how many and possibly how strong they are", Naruto said with a steady voice making sure not to look back at them.

Hinata had activated her Byakugan and looked around for them.

"There seems to be 2 of them, but I'm also getting another large chakra reading several hundred yards behind them. Also they are all about S-rank leveled ninja, so be on high alert", Hinata said.

Naruto understood and had kept walking. They had just left the city walls and started to rush into the woods. The two that were watching them chased after, and so did the third man. After they got about several miles away from Blue Heaven they made a sudden stop. Naruto had turned around and stared directly into the direction where the two men had been.

"You can come on out now, we know your there, so theres no point on hiding any further", Naruto said with a alarming tone.

The two of them had stepped out into the open. One of them was a women who had been fairly attractive. She had brown long hair, eyes of emerald green, a fairly large bust, and the way she made her body curve did not help either. The other had been a male he was like a human skyscraper. He was bald, eyes like that of a demon, muscles that looks like it could crush boulders, and a face that even a mother wouldn't love. The girl had walked over to Naruto and started to put her arms around him. She was flirting with him and Naruto was too shocked to push her away. When Hinata had noticed she came over there and made her let go. Naruto then realized what had just happened and rubbed the back of his head trying to apologize to Hinata. Hinata gave him a weak smile and let it go though.

"Ok so who are you two?" Naruto said still a little confused about what had just happened.

"Why we're part of Rien's Wolf Knights", said the women as she blew him a kiss and winked.

"My name is Yumi and the giant over here is Colossus", she said in a now more serious tone, " and we were sent to dispatch of you, cutie."

"Well then shall we get started?' Sasuke asked as he got ready.

Yumi started in by taking off some of her clothes. She was only wearing a fur coat before, and really high fur shorts. Now she was in a bikini and the shorts. Sasuke got a little red from what he saw, Naruto was use to it since his sexy jutsu was a bit more revealing, and both Hinata and Mika were enraged at the sight of that. Sasuke was about to throw kunais at her but before he could Hinata grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Sasuke this one is mine", Hinata said in a scary tone. Both Naruto and Sasuke knew not to mess with Hinata when she was mad.

Hinata got into her juken stance and rushed at her. She threw hits to her body mostly going to vital points, but Yumi wouldn't allow any of them to hit though. She would bend her body into amazing positions as she dodged them.

_Wow shes really flexible, I wonder..._ Naruto shook his head he can't think about those kind of things when hes got Hinata. Him and Sasuke just watched the two fight until Colossus had walked behind the two of them and smashed his hand into the ground. They both dodged it right at the last second and they both got into their respective fighting stance. Colossus continued to smash his hand into things. Naruto threw some shuriken, but the man's skin was as tough as steel. Sasuke did his **grand fire ball jutsu** but all the man did was suck it up. Naruto also tried his **cutting wind jutsu**. Colossus had just caught it and deflected it.

"Holy crap Sasuke what are we going to do?" Naruto said in a tense voice.

"Got any ice type jutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, but why... o wait never mind that question I know", said Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"Hey big guy you can thank the Mizukage for this one", Naruto said while making hand signs.

**Fists of ice jutsu**. At that moment his hands had an icy glow to them. You could see that cold air was radiating all over his hands. Sasuke thought of a very good idea as well. He took out some steel wire and tied Colossus to a tree. **Dragon fire jutsu, **Colossus then was set ablaze, but didn't scream or anything. He seemed to not be able to feel pain at all, whiic hamazed and scared the two of them. Naruto rushed up and started to pummel him with his fists. His body slowly turned to ice as he got hit. Naruto finally encased Colossus in ice fully. Colossus was now a human ice sculpture. He and Sasuke gave themselves a pat on the back and went to watch Hinata.

When they turned around though Hinata was in pretty bad shape, and Yumi barely had any scratches on her. Naruto was about to go and help her until Sasuke held him back. Hinata just waited in her position until Yumi got tired of waiting and came in. She then did **8 trigrams: 64 palms** and hit all of her chakra points. Yumi looked defeated, but somehow she was still fighting. She had pulled out a sword that had come out of nowhere, but before she went a step closer Naruto saw something strange. Giant amounts of sand were falling from the sky.

"Huh whats this?" All of them asked each other. They then heard a man walk out of the forest behind them. It was a average height man with red hair, green eyes, and love tattooed to his fore head. It had been Gaara who had come. Naruto had a gigantic smile on his face, finally a familiar face has arrived.

"Look, Look its Gaara!" screamed the very pleased Naruto while jumping up and down pointing.

"It is also nice to see you as well, I thought I would be alone again in this world", said Gaara in his own calm and cool voice.

Naruto had tried to come up to him and give him a big hug, but the sand had stopped that.

(A/N: I know the akatsuki should have taken that ability away, but pretend they had a lot more time and didn't start doing all that crap yet. I plan for them to do somethign different here.)

Naruto started to rub the back of his head, and Sasuke just gave Gaara a nod.

Yumi who was totally ignored got very frustrated did a unique jutsu of her own. **Earth Totem jutsu, **at that moment a giant totem pole rose from the ground and tried to strike Gaara. He had his sand block some of it and leaped back.

"It seems you have a death wish", said Gaara very coldly.

"If you can than go ahead", Yumi said nonchalantly.

Gaara threw sand spike after sand spike, but to no prevail. She had dodged them and found herself that she could not hit him either. When she had backed up this time though Gaara gave her a scary grin.

"Look down if you will", said Gaara.

She had looked down as he asked and she noticed that everywhere she had walked was covered with sand. She shook her head in disbelief that she had not seen this coming. She was soon engulfed by the sand and Gaara finished her off. **Desert Coffin** he said slowly while the blood spewed out of the sand.

After that he then took a look at Naruto. "Its been awhile Naruto", said Gaara.

"Yeah how ya been Gaara, and whats with the cold attitude?" Naruto asked.

"How would you feel if you were made to relive past cruelties?" Gaara said with a hint of sadness.

Naruto tried to give him a pat on the shoulder, but the sand would not permit it.

"Damn it sand give him a second or I'll make it last forever", Naruto declared.

For some reason though it listened to him and let him pass. Gaara totally caught off guard by this did nothing. Naruto tried to consul him and put him at ease. It had worked, he had calmed down a little and gave him a small hint of a smile.

None of them heard the sound of cracking though, for Colossus had slowly been breaking out of his icy prison. He was free and he had sense that no one had noticed. He then looked over and saw that mangled body which was Yumi. He had been enraged and bursted out and thrusted his fist towards Naruto. No one had noticed except for Hinata, and her not knowing what to do just lept in front of it. She was demolished by the hit from the impact. Naruto heard the horrible sound of breaking bone and turned around in a hurry. Hinata had been hit by that ogre's punch, and was flung from that side to the other and into a tree. Naruto hurried over to Hinata to with great concern in his eye. While he was doing that Sasuke and Gaara barraged Colossus with several attacks.

"Hinata are you ok?!" Naruto said with deep concern.

She didn't speak a word to him, and she had been coughing up blood.

"Please say something Hinata, that hit shouldn't have been that strong. So please just say anything", Naruto said very slowly and was about to break into tears.

Hinata gave him a smile, but that made him feel sorry even more.

"Everything... will be... alright", Hinata said weakly and started to cough out more blood.

Naruto started to cry," how can you lie to me and give me such a truthful smile?!"

"Aren't you and me suppose to be together forever?! How can you smile and just leave me here all by myself?" said Naruto who was crying even harder. Hinata looked up at him and kept smiling while wiping away his tears. She whispered something, but it was too feint even to be heard by Naruto. She then blacked out and Naruto got ready to pummel the one who hurt her.

Naruto turned around to see Colossus just enduring the hits from the other two. He took a closer look and saw that he was smiling.

"Wrong move buddy", said Naruto to himself. As he said that red charka began to swirl around him. Soon enough he had been engulfed by it and grew three tails. His eyes began to slit like an animal, his nails grew into claws, and he got on all fours.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to her", Naruto growled.

Sasuke and Gaara turned around and saw what Naruto had become and started to back up.

Naruto rushed forward and threw a left hook at Colossus. The giant's head flung back as he took the savage strike. He then tried to make a hit of his own, but Naruto had caught it with ease and gave him a right straight. It made him fly back several feet, but he was still standing. Naruto took advantage of the seconds he had to hit him and threw a wave of punches to his gut which made the giant hunch over. Then Naruto then made four clones and all of them gave him a devastating uppercut. Then the original came up and did a flip kick to make him plummet down to the ground. As he approached the ground the four clones each had a rasengan at hand and thrusted it as he got in between all four. "I call that my improved **Naruto rendan**", said Naruto as he began to calm down. Colossus had been shredded thoroughly and Naruto had walked back to Hinata. He stroked her hair and was about to take her back to the city until Mika had walked up.

"If I may could I look at her?" Mika had suggested," I'm the only doctor on my island, but I think I could help her."

Naruto nodded and let her take a look. To his surprise she knew healing magic any signs of her being beaten had left and she was perfect again. If that had been a jutsu he could only think she was almost as good as Shizune or even as good.

"I thought no one but the few people of Maou, Tower, and whatever could use magic?" Naruto asked.

"You forget, I come from the Maou nation", Mika explained. It clicked and he then just let it go.

"She will need about a nights rest though, so I suggest we camp here tonight", she explained.

They all nodded and decided to set up camp.

Somewhere else

"Ku ku ku ku, it looks like hes better than I would've imagined", said one of the men.

"I told you my loss didn't mean I was weak Shido", Rien stated.

"Yeah, yeah no one cares lets just get on with the next part of the plan", said Shido.

"Ok the operation to take over the 5 great nations begins in 72 hours", said the other man.

"Hehehe soon Konoha and all of those other pathetic nations shall be mine", said the leader.

"All men start heading out and do recon be sure not to get caught until the operation begins", Shido announced.


	8. Chapter 7

A/n: hey could anyone tell me what the swirly things in the sharingan eyes are? Also if you find any problems with the story, well those of you who are still reading anyway.

any thing written in between ' means the fox is talking

Chapter 7

That night Naruto didn't got to sleep at all he could only watch and wait for his girl to wake up. He had sat by her side rubbing her hand for the longest amounts of time. He talked to her while she was asleep bring up past events like how they kissed or the surprises she left him for his birthdays. He also told h about their future together once they got back home. Like how they were going to spend everyday with each other and get married at that hilltop they had always talked about. They weren't the only ones that talked about Hinata's future though. As he raced through his memory he remembered his fateful talk with Hiashi.

Flashback

It was the night after Naruto's 18th birthday. He was inside the Hyuuga compound and talking to Lord Hiashi. He and Naruto have gotten very close to each other since Naruto hung around Hinata so much. He had learned to accept Naruto and he acted as if Naruto was actually part of the clan. That night Naruto had to ask him something important.

"As you know Lord Hiashi there will be an upcoming war with Orochimaru", Naruto had stated calmly.

"Yes I know, but I presume that you have something else to talk to me about, or we wouldn't just be in my own home", said Hiashi," and just to let you know you can just call me Hiashi-san."

"Ok Hiashi-san and on to the point", said Naruto said with a worried face," as you know me and Hinata have been dating for about 3 years now."

"I haven't been counting but that seems to be right", said Hiashi.

"Well I have been thinking about my future with Hinata...", Naruto tried to say but was interrupted.

"Are you asking my permission to marry my dear Hinata?" asked Hiashi whose face couldn't be read at that moment.

"Yes and I was hoping that you would say yes", said Naruto who was sweating bullets.

"And if I say no would you pressure me with your powers as Hokage?" asked Hiashi whose face was rock steady.

"No I wouldn't because I know if me and her were to have a wedding she would want you to be there, but I wouldn't give up until you said yes", Naruto said with a courageous voice.

"I see well when do you expect to ask her?" Hiashi said.

"I mean come on don't you see me and her are in lov... wait is that your way of saying yes?" asked Naruto who was silently praying.

Hiashi just smiled at Naruto," but you have to promise me one thing."

"And that would be?" Naruto asked and now was determined not to screw up.

"To never let her go and always be there for her. Those things are the only thing I ask of you", said Hiashi with a demanding voice.

"You have my promise Lord Hiashi or can I just call you Dad?" asked Naruto who had a wicked smile on his face.

Flashback End

Naruto just remembered that promise with him and thought of how he had failed horribly. _How am i suppose to marry her when i can't even keep such a simple promise? _

'Kit your an idiot. Stop doubting yourself.'

_How can I? My dear Hinata-chan could have just been killed right now. _

'That is true but that just means you need more practice, but never say that you don't deserve to marry her because not only you would be disappointed.'

_Ok thanks Kyuubi_

'Don't mention it brat, I just didn't want to see you sulk. You are my container after all and no container of mine will doubt himself like that.'

After that little pep talk from Kyuubi and almost all doubt left his body leaving him in a more peaceful state. He continued to stare at her beautiful sleeping form; soon after though he had fallen asleep on top of her stomach. Several hours passed since he fell asleep. Hinata had started to wake and the first thing she had the pleasure to see was the precious face of her beloved boyfriend. She began to stroke his hair lightly and gazrd over him. She began to give a few tears of happiness, for she was given another chance to be with him. She continued to stroke his hair for several minutes until he had started to wake up.

"Good morning perfect", Hinata said with a sincere smile and a gentle voice.

Naruto felt guilty after she said that. _How can I be perfect when I can't even protect the one I love?_

"I'm so sorry Hinata I failed to protect you", said Naruto who put his head down.

"No Naruto I'm sorry that I almost left you by yourself", Hinata said quietly and began to cry slightly.

It was now Naruto's turn to wipe tears away.

"Please don't cry Hinata if you do then I won't be able to hold it back either", Naruto said.

He then embraced her and she hugged him back with all her might.

"I promise I'll never let you go", he said determinedly.

After that Naruto left out to find food. As soon as he left Mika had walked into the tent. She gave her a check up to see how she was doing, and everything seemed to have gone as planned.

"I'm glad that your alright Hinata", said Mika giving her a warm smile.

"I thank you for saving me Mika-san", said Hinata.

"No need for honorifics Hinata just call me Mika", said Mika.

Soon after Naruto and Sasuke came back with tons of fish from the river they found. They had several of them cooking. As they were waiting for the fish to get ready, Naruto had told them stories. He had gotten most of them when he was training with Jiraiya. After that Gaara had come back to their camp to tell them that he would meet them at the capital. With that they started to continue on again. They had walked several miles until they noticed that the sky was darkening. It had been sometime around noon, so they were rather confused.

"It looks like we are getting close to Trobel's Hallow", said Mica with a grim look on her face.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sasuke asked reacting to the look from Mica's face.

"Not really I just had some rough experiences from this town is all", Mica had managed to blurt.

They kept walking noticing that the clouds covered every bit of sky not letting a single ray of light within the town's borders. After an hour or two they had finally seen the town. It was paved with black bricks and all the buildings were made from the deathly looking trees. The trees had grown to be black and full of twists and turns which made it look evil. The plains of what it looked like was plagued with wolves and other ferocious creatures. The fields of the town looked dead and grotesque; Naruto had wondered how the town was able to prosper. The town itself was lit with only a few lanterns and light posts. It had looked like a glum and sorrowful town. Within the town were a blacksmith's shop, a general store, an inn, the town hall, a tavern, a hospital, a brothel, and at the very edge on the top of the hill had a gloriously looking manor. It was probably about the same size as the Hyuuga compound. It was made out of what looked like marble, and was decorated to look like a Gothic church. It had several stained glass windows and there were several arcs and buttresses.

They had walked up to the tavern where Mica had seen several familiar faces; which made her have a look of guilt and disgust.

"Hey look its our "princess" Mica and it looks like shes brought a friend", said one of the man as she started to move closer to Mica and Hinata. The man had tried to press up on Hinata, but Naruto got in between them and gave him a grimacing look. He then shrugged at the gesture and went back to Mica. Before he got a hand on her shoulder though; Sasuke had grabbed it and started to twist it back. The man had started to fall to his knees, so he would get a better angle to escape some pain.

"Hey man whats your problem?!" the man said in a demanding voice.

"You touch her and you'll have a bigger problem than a twisted wrist", Sasuke had declared in a threatening tone. After that the man had backed off, went back to his seat in disbelief, and ordered another drink. All the other men that was once eying Mica had now put their heads down.

"Thanks Sasuke", Mica said with a gratifying voice and gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed a little since he wasn't use to things like that. Mica seeing that giggled a little.

"Mica, honey what brings you back?" the bartender said with a motherly voice. She was the tavern keeper and she had loved Mica's company.

"Oh I'm escorting my new friend's to Maou's capital Auntie Himiko", Mica said in a gentle voice.

"Oh I'm glad to here you made friends honey", she gave her a warm smile as she said that.

"Come sit and have a drink its been years since you left to Betuuk to start a new life; I want to hear all your stories from there", Himiko said while she got some glasses ready.

The four of them had taken a seat and the middle aged women all gave them a glass full of beer. Naruto had never been used to alcohol since he had no real reason to drink it. Sasuke and Hinata were used to alcohol since they would drink champagne at weddings and such. Mica on the other hand was an expert she just gulped the first glass down. She told them about her life on the island and the events with Naruto and the gang. Himiko was in disbelief about all the lively events that she went through.

"Well thats about it Auntie Himiko", said Mica drinking her 5th glass of beer. Himiko's gaze then turned to Sasuke and gave him a sly grin.

"So is he your boyfriend?" asked Himiko still staring at Sasuke. Mica had spit out all the beer that was in her mouth and gave a look at Sasuke.

"Well hes..." Mica was trying to say but cut off by Sasuke.

"Yes she is", Sasuke said and then putting an arm over her. She blushed a little from surprise.

"Well it looks like you've finally gotten yourself a good man", Himiko said with a gentle tone.

Hours had passed and the gang was roaming around the town. Mica had given them a tour of the whole town; with the exception of the brothel of coarse. Many of the elderly women of the town had given Mica a friendly wave. Also most of the men gave her a wink, but every time Sasuke had given them all a bloodthirsty stare while putting an arm around Mica. She felt very happy about this and yet she was still unsure about her feelings for him. After she had finished they went back to the tavern for Himiko had offered them rooms. The next morning had come and everything had looked the same. Mica had thought of a great idea; she was going to ask Trobel for a horse and carriage. Naruto was curious why she would ask him, from the looks of his house it had looked like he was a tyrant. She explained to him that the town had built that for him because he made this town flourished more than it had for generations. She also told him that he was the kindest man around, and that he acted like a grandfather towards Mika. Naruto then saw a new ray of hope, maybe if he helped the old man than this town would soon see the sun again.

They left for the manor to ask the elderly old man for the horses. When they had gotten up there though they were all in shock. Another man of Rien had been waiting for them, and it look like he did something to keep him occupied. There was blood running all over the ground. There were also many bodies, all of them body guards except for one, and there they saw the head of what looked like a kindly old man. The man had the same type of clothes the other two had on. The difference though was that he had a blindfold on, and that he had two swords that was etched with blood from the fallen. His two swords were merely Kodatchis though which didn't look special. (a kodatchi is the type of sword Aoshi Shinomori uses in Rurouni Kenshin or Samurai X whichever your used to) His hair was a burning red and was spiked up. He was also somewhat muscular, but probably flexible enough to dodge many hits. He then turned around and just stared at the space where they were. When they saw his front though they were sickened, he had blood splattered all over and even had some organs attached to him.

"I have been waiting for you, and now its time you finally met your match", said the man in a cold voice.

"I believe that you should know the name of your killer though. So my name is Udou Shinta", said Udou who now started giving a maniacal laugh.

A/N: I know, long chapter, but I didn't want to end the chapter without introducing this new character.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Naruto was very furious about what had just occurred. Sasuke and the others were also furious, but also shocked that he would or would do such a thing. The man was just a kindly old geezer living out his days in peace, but Udou had to come along and slaughter him. Naruto, enraged and full of hate, clenched his fist so tight that his hand started to trickle with blood.

"Why did you do this, did your master order you to?!" Naruto asked trying to hold back from just beating the hell out of him.

"He doesn't have to tell me anything for me to just do it", said the man with his normal cold voice.

"What kind of loyalty do you call that?" Naruto questioned.

"Loyalty?! Hah that man doesn't control me or even influence me, the only reason I joined him in the first place was to be able to fight strong opponents that give me some challenge. As long as that is fulfilled I'll work for anyone and do anything", said Udou.

"You are a sick man, you know that", Naruto said to Udou, but he just laughed it off.

"Ok how about this I'll stop killing and join you if you can beat me, that way I get a worthy fight and you can control over who I kill or if I even kill someone at all", Udou said as he gave the "bring it" gesture.

"Ok that sounds fun", Naruto declared.

Naruto was about to charge until he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him. It was Sasuke and he activated his Sharingan.

"Naruto let me handle this one, trash like this doesn't deserve your mercy", Sasuke told Naruto while slowly moving past him.

"I don't care who I fight, but it better be worth it or you'll end up like this guy here", said Udou as he lifted Trobel's head.

Mika had started to sprout tears as she saw the old man's head. He had been very nice to her ever since she first came to town.

Sasuke grew more furious and charged in. Sasuke first tried to get him from under by sliding trying to knock Udou off his feet. Udou had back flipped into the air and just stood there not impressed. Sasuke then threw some shuriken, but Udou just lifted the head and let it be skewered by the shuriken. What he did not see Sasuke throw were the shadow shuriken that had explosive tags on them. When Udou had noticed them it was all too late it had exploded the head, and sent Udou, singed and cut, several feet back. Sasuke charged in again and slammed his fist, but Udou crossed his swords which caught Sasuke's fist. Udou then vanished from Sasuke's sight, but a mere split second later appeared right behind him. Udou slammed the hilt of his blade down on Sasuke's left shoulder. Everyone had heard a terrible crunch from that hit. Sasuke hissed in pain trying to hold it back; his left arm was now useless. Sasuke made a few signs with his able hand and performed his **Raining fire jutsu**. Fire rained on Udou, all he could do was dodge and block though. While Udou was distracted Sasuke rushed from the back and roundhouse kicked his rib. A crack was also heard from the impact. 1 or 2 of Udou's ribs were broken from the impact of the kick. Udou jumped back and tried to catch his breathe and recover alittle.

"Your better than I would have thought", Udou declared with a smirk of gratitude," it looks like I should get serious."

He then started to pull of his blind fold revealing his two yellow eyes, and tied the blind fold over his forehead like a bandanna. His eyes had resembled Naruto's when he went and used the Demon's chakra. He then rushed at Sasuke and swung down at him. His attacks were coordinated and graceful like a person dancing in the ballet. Throughout his attacks he added in a kick or a punch to give some variety. Sasuke was backed into the corner and could do nothing else but defend himself from Udou. Soon he heard Udou scream out, "Rushing moon." Udou thrusts his swords at godlike speed and pierced through Sasuke. He had taken a chunk out of Sasuke's stomach, but it looked like none of the other organs were damaged though. Sasuke who was now desperate and had to attempt one of his last resort jutsus. **Blood revenge jutsu**, was heard from Sasuke's mouth. At that moment he let his blood mix with all the other people's blood. His chakra also spread on the ground covering all the blood. Soon the whole field they stood on glowed a blue light with some red mixed in. Udou just watched anxious at what would happen next. To everyone's surprise the blood had turned into senbons and started to slice Udou. Udou tried to dodge, but one senbon came after another. blocking did not work either since after a minuet of it his swords were broken into many pieces. He was soon covered in pierce markings and cuts. Sasuke losing too much blood soon went unconscious. The jutsu then stopped and Udou started to go down as well.

"It looks like I'm trading sides", were Udou's last words before he had collapsed.

Mica hurried over and healed them both enough to stop the bleed temporarily. They then rushed them to the hospital. The next day they held a funeral for the old man and many of the body guards that were killed the other day. Many of them had brought something to have bury with their remains. The said the old man had a son, but he was out of town when this massacred happened. Many were thankful for that too. The funeral ended, but people stilled mourned over Trobel's death. Mica had stood over Sasuke's bed the whole time praying that he would be alright. They had visited to see if Udou was alright, but he was in as bad of a condition as Sasuke. The doctors told them it would be a month for a regular person, but they were both monsters so he said about 2 weeks.

Hinata and Naruto were outside of the tavern on top of the roof enjoying each other's company. Naruto just looked up at the cloud ridden sky and Hinata laid by him head on his strong chest. She just laid there staring at what she thought was his beautiful face. Her arms were on his stomach and his arms were around her waist. Naruto soon met her gaze and they just laid there without a care in the world. Hinata pushed up to kiss Naruto, Naruto had met her halfway and they kissed. It was a rather passionate one, for they hadn't kissed for the longest time and were making up for lost time.

"Did you know when I feel your soft lips reach mine, it makes me feel that the world stops?" Naruto said in a romantic tone.

She nodded with a lovely glisten in her eyes, and not wanting to waste time talking she reached for his lips again. They held that moment for a good 5 seconds and then let go to get some air.

"You know Naruto I thought it would be much different when we started dating", Hinata said.

"Oh really how would you have thought it to be?" Naruto asked and was now very curious.

"I thought at first you would be the idiot that everyone thought you were and when we would get into situations like this you would kill the mood", she said which made Naruto frown," but it was the exact opposite. You were kind, gentle, and most importantly the you that you had hid from the world, but the you that i knew and loved. Your perfect and nothing could ever change my opinion on that."

Naruto gave her a smile that was a mile long and pulled in for their third kiss. They soon drifted off to sleep still on top of the roof.

Dream Sequence

Naruto and Hinata were back at Konoha. They had found a way to come back safely and Mica had come back with Sasuke. They held a parade for their return. Naruto's wish was granted, he had earned the respect and gratitude of the whole entire village. They all cheered on his arrival, and when he had reached the Hokage Monument he decided to make an announcement.

"People of Konoha I have something I would like to tell you all", Naruto said in a loud voice," I'm in love with the beautiful women you see in front of you."

Hinata blushed a little and Konoha roared. Naruto looked at the front of the crowd, they were full of his friends. Neji gave him a quick nod as well as Shikamaru, Lee gave him the thumbs up sign and flashed his teeth, Konohamaru and his gang were jumping up and down in excitement, and the rest of them cheered and whistled. Gai was in the background crying and spurting about the "love of the youth".

Naruto then gazed into her beautiful pearl eyes and started to kneel down. Hinata in shocked covered her mouth with her free hand and blushed heavily. Naruto pulled out a ring which was gold and had a semi-large diamond.

"Hinata I have been thinking for a long time now, and this is my conclusion. This ring belonged to your mother, and I would hate for this to go to waste. So what I'm trying to say is that will you Hinata Hyuuga marry me and be my wife until death comes knocking on our door?" Naruto asked as he was holding back tears.

Hinata was at a loss for words her dreams of marrying the man that she loved since childhood was finally about to come true. She looked through the crowd and saw her father. He gave her a reassuring nod and then she let her tears flow. She turned to Naruto and nodded. Naruto in excitement picked her up by the waste and swung her around. The village was in a total uproar from the good news. For once in his life Naruto had everything he had wanted and more.

End Dream Sequence

Naruto had woken up and he looked down to see Hinata on him. He then looked at her hands, but did not see the ring. He gave out a long sigh as he started to realized that all of that had been a dream. He continued to gaze at her until he had to go take a piss. He woke his princess up gently and as she awoke he gave her a kiss on the forehead. She smiled and they both got down. Soon after they went to the hospital to check on their friends, Udou was gone from his bed. It had only been a week and a half yet he was still up. The doctors had told Naruto that Udou and Sasuke would be out for at least 3 weeks. They searched around to find he was only in the courtyard enjoying the hospital's garden. Everything other than his face were covered in bandages. He was crouched down on his knees looking at the flowers.

"Hey there Udou, how are you feeling", said Naruto trying to sound pleasant.

"How do you think I feel? I have cuts in places that I can't even scratch without feeling awkward", said Udou somewhat irritated.

Naruto gave him a stern look and said,"So you coming with us from now on right?"

Even though Udou didn't want to admit it he had loss, and if nothing else he at least kept his word. He gave him a nod as his reply.

"Ok well since we're waiting I'm going to go and make me some new swords", he told him.

Naruto gave him a nod and Udou limped away.

Another week had passed and Sasuke had awoken, and Udou made his swords both were of average quality and looks, he planned too buy a better one at the capital. Also Trebol's son had come back. He gave them what they had wanted soon after Sasuke could walk again. They then set off for the next town getting closer to the capital.

Elsewhere

"It seems your men are utterly useless Rien", said Shido in a serious tone.

"Aw cram it, how does our plan go?" asked Rien.

"We are almost complete with preparations, and soon we shall control everything", said Shido again.

"Anyway we still have HIM", Rien said with an ominous voice.

"Oh yeah how could I forget about HIM hes the worst out of your 4," Shido said.

"So how are the Akatsuki handling their sudden move?" Rien asked.

"They are currently lost in the Zen Nation, but I think they will conquer that soon," Shido said.

"And when they do we will have them lend their assistance to us for the Kyuubi brat and a way to go back," Rien said with a laugh.

"Them really? The only useful one is probably Pein maybe Tobi and Itachi since they hold the Sharingan", Shido stated.

"My friend you forget about the information they can give us, I do not only think of fighters," Rien stated.

Shido laughed as he forgot about all the knowledge they held. Rien just gave a dark glare as a small figure walked in.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I hope you guys are happy I just posted three updates within a week. Its not very easy, but i'm trying to make up for lost time since i might have not updated for awhile since chapter 7.

Chapter 9

Naruto and the others were on their ways to Kororu City. They had left Trobel's Hallow and the sky had brightened up which made them quite happy. The long journey was coming to an end since they were only 2 days away from the magnificent Maou capital. Along the way they enjoyed the view of the peaceful country side. There were many fields and the forests had flourished from what they had seen.

"So before we get there, should we know anything about the Maou country or about the capital itself?" asked Naruto.

"Well theres nothing special to know other than the war, but you know that", said Mika," but you might want to know that the leader, Lord Teepo Zazzi, is about 1000 years old and soon to be retired. He is also thinking about giving his daughter to the Tower nation to secure the peace of the two nations."

"Oh ok... Holy crap 1000 years?!" The three screamed in unison.

"Yes the Maou are the descendants of elves and that is the reason why they can sustain such longevity", Mika explained.

"So do they look any different from regular people?" Naruto continued to ask.

"No they have descended so far away from elves that the only true trait they share is their long life spans", Mika said.

"Alright, but whats this business about giving his daughter as a meaning of peace?" Naruto asked.

"Well in customs of war to attain peace the two nations should have their heirs marry, or if there were no hair present or the heirs were the same sex, than they would have to offer something of great importance", Mika continued.

"So can females also become the heir to a nation?" Naruto asked.

"No which is a shame I personally think, but that is not the point", Mika said who looked down as she answered.

There was silence from there on out. No one said anything sensing that the last question Naruto had asked somehow affected Mika. Sasuke tried to comfort her, but she seemed a little depressed. It did not work though since it only made everyone feel more tense as Mika didn't respond. Night slowly crept its way through the night and they were feeling vastly fatigued from their long journey. Naruto had fallen asleep on Hinata's lap. She loved looking at him as he slept; it puts her at ease that they can share moments such as this. Sasuke on the other side laid his head on the window sleeping peacefully. Hinata and Mika were the only ones awake. She was worried and wanted to find something out about Mika.

"Umm Mika if you don't mind, but are you ok? You were depressed ever since Naruto ended his questioning." Hinata said trying not to stutter.

Mika was silent for a couple of seconds before she managed to ask," Hinata would you and the other two be mad if I lied to you?" Mika articulated in a worried voice.

"Mad at you? how can we be? You saved my life which helped Naruto as well as me, helped Sasuke share his feelings, and are helping us get to the capital", Hinata voiced.

"Ok well you'll find something about me very soon, and I'm worried Sasuke will be disappointed as well as Naruto", Mika said giving her attention to the sleeping Sasuke.

"Don't worry I'm sure they won't care, I know I don't", Hinata said in a caring tone.

Mika was now in a sort of comfort from her talk with Hinata. They soon both dozed off into the land of slumber and dreams. That morning Naruto and Sasuke had woken up and noticed that the carriage had stopped and noticed that Mika and Hinata were gone. They looked outside to see the Udou, Hinata, and Mika were getting breakfast ready. They had made rabbit stew and caught fish and smoked them. Naruto and Sasuke went to the stream and freshened up and came back with empty stomachs. They all had enjoyed the food and soon left to the capital. After an hour Kororu City had came into sight. It was a gigantic city. The center was one giant palace/tower. It looked like it was made to shine. The stones that were used to make the buildings were blue/green and had a very nice sheen to it. The surrounding forest also seem to glimmer with a crystal like light. This had been one of the most beautiful sights Naruto and his friends had seen. Udou on the other hand was not that impressed. He just thought it was a waste to make a city that was soon to be destroyed out of such fine materials. In about several minutes there were going to reach their treasured destination.

Elsewhere

"Pein-sama do you have any idea where we are?" Tobi asked.

"No, but that does not matter since I doubt anyone can stop us here, but we need to find a way back before time runs out", Pein said in a calm voice.

"I've sent Itachi, Sasori, Kakazu, Hidan, Deidara, Kisame, Konan, and Zetsu to scout and if possible get a few answers from the surrounding villages", Tobi said.

"No matter we will find the largest city here and get our answers eventually", said Pein.

Back to Naruto

They got to the giant crystal gates of the city. Before they got inside they had been stopped by a sentry. The guards were going to pull them out and inspect them, but one had caught sight of Mika and let them pass. As they continued on the guard had told the other and they both gave a bow of admiration. From what Naruto saw the city seem to be a simple one that wasn't industrious yet it had to be incrdibly advance to hold such extravagant things. There was commerce everywhere and the people seemed very friendly. Some people bowed at the carriage, Naruto just ignored it as he seemed to think that it was just some kind of tradition. Soon they got to the castle which was in the dead center of the city.

The castle looked magnificent from the outside, but they weren't going to anticipate what they were about to see on the inside. (A/N: the castle looks like an over sized Taj Mahol I'm not sure if I spelled that right though) They asked the guards to see if they could go through, and once again ,after they saw Mika, they had let them through. The courtyard was full of life. The flowers were blooming the color variation was mesmerizing, and the pool and fountain looked spectacular as well. The pool was 5 miles long and 1 mile wide, and in the middle it had a rising dragon that spouted water at the top. They had gone inside to see a huge corridor that recorded all of the past leaders and sculptures of the most important ones. There had been hundred of leaders, and if each had lived for 1000 years than this city must have been ancient. As they walked through gazing at the spectacle before them many guards were bowing before them. Soon they reached the middle of the house which split off four ways. The south led to the exit where they came from, the north led to the ball room/dining room, which were under two stairs leading up the tower, to the west was the living corridors, and the east were the kitchen and servant's corridor.

A guard had come to escort them to the King's chamber. Many antiques were hung and displayed throughout the castle. There were vases, china, and other valuables. Udou drooled over them all thinking about the profit he could gain from selling just one piece. Naruto smacked him over the head and told him to focus. After several minutes of walking they soon approached the King's room. It had 2 marble columns on the sides of the door which held two statues of himself on top. The top of the door itself had a eagle spreading its wings, and it was about 30 feet tall. That was the luxury of being king in such an extravagant place Naruto thought. The doors soon open and Lord Teepo had welcomed them in.

"Why hello what brings you here today?" asked Lord Teepo.

Naruto and the rest of them bowed in respect for the King. He had many qualities that reminded him of the Sandaime. He had a long white beard, he wore his crown proudly, he was wiry, and had gentle tone to him. As he turned around though he was in shock. He turned to Mika and started to show tears in his eyes. Naruto and the others looked worried and wondered if they had insulted the man.

"Umm Lord Teepo did we by some off chance offend you in any way?" Naruto asked.

"No child I'm just overwhelmed with happiness", Lord Teepo spouted.

"About what?" Sasuke questioned.

"My daughter has finally returned home", Lord Teepo said now with a tear running down his eye.

Before Naruto could ask something a man rushed through the door. He was part of the imperial army. He had on purple cloth on him an the imperial crest on his shoulder. It was a green dragon that spiraled up the tower. The cloth was a long silky type of armor. It had dangled past the hands, and the pants were fairly baggy. There were also gold stripes going from the spaces between the shoulders and near the bottom. The pants also held golden stripes which went from the waist area and down the sides of the pants.

"Sir, we have lost about another 500 men in this current skirmish, but we did manage to take control of one of their garrisons", said the guard.

"Alas yet more of my people have been killed, how much more blood shall be shed because of my foolishness", asked Lord Teepo in a sympathetic voice. He then turned around stared out of his window.

"Sir the soldiers are nothing compared to the greater good which will be caused for this," said the soldier.

"Oh how wrong you are. As a great man once said "Wars come and go, but my soldier stay eternal", said Lord Teepo.

(A/N if anyone reading knows who I had just quoted than you are very knowledgeable about Tupac Shakur. I'd like to give you a pat on the back, but I don't think I'll actually meet any of you readers in real life.)

The guard soon turned his worried eye on the group inside the chamber, and to his surprise he saw Mika.

"Lady Mika you have returned!" the one guard said to her in exasperation.

The group with her and went into shock as they heard what the guard had called her.

"Lady Mika? wow everyone is so polite here I wonder why?" Naruto asked.

"Are you an idiot dobe?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

The fox inside him was howling with tremendous pleasure. _Whats so funny baka fox? _'Your stupid face, what else?' _Thats not funny jerk off_ 'I was just wondering how you haven't noticed it yet.' _noticed what? '_thats what I mean. Have you not noticed that Mika is actually the princess of this nation?'_Holy fuck really? _'why else would everyone bow to her and call her Lady Mika?'

After realizing that he gave her an amazed look. She didn't look back at him from the shame she was experiencing. She had wanted to tell them that she was lying to them herself, but it got out before she could. She never liked lying, but what she was worried about was if they would still treat her the same now that they know that she is a V.I.P. She didn't want to be used again by someone who she thought was her friend, and she didn't want to be shunned for being a princess of the nation. She knew what she had thought was ridiculous, but some people just didn't like the royalty of their nation. She had always heard people badmouthing the nobles, always saying something about them being conceited, spoiled, and that they didn't care about the people. Sasuke wondered why she looked so down, she should be happy that she was a nobleman. He turned to her not caring what she thought about herself, picked up her chin, and made her meet his eyes. "I couldn't care less if you were a princess or a peasant", Sasuke said with a gentle whisper. She looked back at his once cold eyes which were now full of warmth. She had a tear trickle down her cheek she was going to let another one out until Sasuke wiped it off her face.

"So Mika have you decided to fulfill your duty as the princess of this nation?" Lord Teepo asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Father before we return to politics may I have this request granted?" Mika had asked.

"I shall listen as this may be your last request as the princess of the Maou nation", Lord Teepo muttered.

"Do you know anything about a village called Konoha?" hearing Mika say that Lord Teepo went from being calm and went into full panic.

A man than rushed into the room from what he had heard. He was fairly young, but knowing the Maou people he was probably a couple hundred years old. He had short green hair that stuck up like Sanosuke from Rurouni Kenshin, his eyes were covered by mirrored shades, one of his eyes had a scar right down the middle like Kakashi's, and he also had a scar on his cheek that went down to his jaw. He wore a purple overcoat with many trinkets, pockets, and buttons decorating it. He had black pants which were decorated with rips and tears on his knees and below. He held a mighty halberd over his shoulder. The blade was severely large and was in the shape of a scimitar which was sharpened from all sides. In the flat space of the blade it was colored green with gold symbols in them. The handle was also a tranquil green with the same gold symbols running down to the middle. On the side where the back of the blade was held three semi-large spikes sticking out, the middle spike being the biggest. The bottom half was separated by a gold ring around it. On the bottom of that had a spiked prism with a a blue tassel hanging from it.

"What did you say about Konoha", both, Lord Teepo and the man who just rushed in, said to the group.

"Well I am currently the Hokage of that village and I would like to return there to save it from Orochimaru's evil war with us", was Naruto's answer.

"Like father like son", said the strange man.

"Huh? Do you know my dad or something?" Naruto questioned.

'Hahahaha this is going to be a long story for you.'

_What do you know damn fox?_

Oh nothing ,but I suggest you listen to him'

Naruto had not realized, but he was still talking..."and then we asked him to stay here, but he left to make sure the Kyuubi didn't kill you and the village."

"So my dad was here? Who was he?" Naruto was going to throw as many questions as he possibly could.

"Who else in your village looks like you and is probably dead?" asked the man.

"Well the only one who had blond hair blue eyes, dead were The Fourth... HOLY FUCK do you mean?" Naruto asked as in shock.

The man nodded his head," yes Minato was your father and he gave his life for yours and the lives of the rest of your village."

Before he could ask him anymore questions the man said," my name is Asuda Yukari and I was the one who brought your father here."


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't know if I have to say this more than once but I'll say it again I DON'T OWN Naruto or any other crossover like things I use within the limits of my story. Also if you have a problem with the story say something cause it might not only help you, but the rest of the people who read my story. I don't really care much, but if it makes you happier than I'll take my time to fix it. By the way theres a useless A/N on the bottom so don't read it unless you wanna.

Oh yeah I forgot to say this but thanks **_"Now and forever Naruto and Hinata, or Naruto Harem" _**for putting me in your community.

Chapter 10

Naruto and the rest of the group were stupefied, about what was just said. How they did not notice the resemblance before embarrassed them to no end. Naruto was still in shock though, his dad was the legendary "Yellow Flash"._Old man... I wish I could've atleast seen you once._ Asuda then looked at Naruto.

"If you want to see him then just follow me", Asuda said with a cheerful smile.

"Wait what?!" Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke asked in shock.

"Well its fairly simple, this one nation is connected to the spirit realm. There the souls of the departed are gathered and kept. Only some of the most evil souls are sent to purgatory, for your God is very lenient towards the people of your world", Asuda explained.

"Well than what the hell are we waiting for lets go", Naruto screeched.

"Well I do want to see mother again, and maybe I'll even introduce you to her", Hinata smiled at the thought of showing Naruto to her deceased mother.

"I also would like to see my mother, I was unable to say goodbye which still pains me today", Sasuke said in his cool voice barely letting out his sense of excitement.

Udou just scuffed it off though, he showed them that he didn't have anyone to miss, or he just didn't want to seem weak.

Asuda turned to Mika and Lord Teepo and bowed giving them the sign that he was leaving and taking the rest of them with him. A sudden outburst came from the gates of the palace. _Looks like Gaara's here_. All of them rushed outside to see that Gaara was standing on a sand column. His sand was flinging away the "flies" as he referred to the guards. He gave Naruto a look and then stopped his onslaught. He was then slapped with a water strike, he was surprised that anyone here knew a jutsu. He was lenient and only crushed the offender's arms to make sure he did not attempt anything like that again. The man howled in pain and fainted from it. Gaara stepped forward and Asuda pulled his weapon in front as to engage in battle. Naruto took a hold of his shoulder though, and stepped in front of him.

"Hey Gaara it took you long enough", Naruto said with a grin.

Gaara said nothing just nodded his head.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you guys, Asuda this is Gaara, Gaara this is Asuda. Hes going to take us to see our dead families", Naruto said.

"Families?" this word intrigued Gaara enough to make him talk.

"Yea", Naruto said," and one more thing Asuda hes the container of the 1 Tailed Demon Lord Shukaku."

Asuda bowed to show his respect. It wasn't towards Gaara, but to Shukaku the demon inside. Gaara knew this and was somewhat agitated by that. The people of the city were very cautious of Gaara seeing that he defeated the guards so easily. Gaara detested that look since he had seen that same look wherever he went. Naruto slowed up and put one of his arms on his shoulder. He then gave Gaara the "its ok" look. Gaara gave him a simple nod with a small smile just barely creeping from the corners of his mouth.

They had walked past many stores and houses, they had finally stopped when they got near the forest which surrounded the city. The trees had really been crystal. The flowers, trees, and rocks had that precious gem like feature which all diamonds and crystals had. It was truly a marvel to behold. This scene would have looked beautiful to any beholder. They soon found themselves at the entrance of a cave, this one thing had been separated from all of the forest though. It had been the only thing that had not looked like it was made from crystals. They walked in finding no murk, no moss, no insects, or any other object that would relate to most caves. They walked in more and more seeing as there was a translucent light near the end. It had looked like a giant opaque sphere with stairs ascending to which led within the sphere.

"There is the entrance to our destination", Asuda muttered," This is also as far as I go. Families are nice and all that, but i don't like the past interfering with my future."

"Ok well lets go guys", Naruto shouted with enthusiasm.

"I really don't have anyone I cared for. I did once, but all that ever was, was a fleeting dream", Udou had said with some melancholy in his voice.

"I also do not wish to see anyone, the people I care about are already beside me and in Suna but that is not the point", Gaara managed to say.

Naruto and the others smiled at the kind words of Gaara. 'hey kit remember this if nothing else, do not jump off the platform and try to reach that door on the bottom.' _Wait why would I?_' If you do you can go back to your world.' _Then why the hell can't I? _'How bout the loss of your body or maybe your soul? Is that a good enough reason?' Naruto gulped as in yes. He then walked forward into the orb, and the others followed.

They entered onto the insides of the sphere and kept walking. When they had stopped the platform they were standing on seemed to be floating. It was one large circle with a few spikes on the edges. Naruto came to a stop to look around what the land had looked like. It was all covered up with clouds and it seemed to be lifeless. _Yo whats the deal I can't see anything and isn't this place suppose to have a lot of souls? How come I'm only seeing some damn clouds?_ 'patience would do you good gaki.' _Sorry I'm just really excited to see some people. _'even though they are dead?' Naruto said yosh and did that gesture that came with it.

The clouds soon started to unveil themselves. The group were entranced by what they saw. None of them said a word they just were observing the beauty of the land around them. The first sights you could see was the ground, there were a field of beautiful flowers which made the land itself seem to glow. The field withheld many multicolored wisps, which seem to fly around as the pleased. The more the clouds disappeared the more beauty they could withhold. The soon saw the great mountains that enveloped the field. This one section was covered in mountains and all of them spouted water. The flowing water poured onto the surrounding space between the field and the start of the mountains. The lake had a crystal clear look. It there had been a word that could be used for the beauty, clarity, or magnificence of this lake than that would be the only word to describe it.

With Mika and Lord Teepo

"So Mika what is the real reason that you have returned? For i know that you would hate to have a political marriage." Lord Teepo asked.

"Well you see father, I am escorting them here to see you", Mika said in the tone one would use to talk to royalty.

"For what reason have you brought them here Mika?" Lord Teepo continued to question.

"Well they are looking for a way home and if anyone knew i thought it would be you", Mika had told him.

"You and I both know that the only one who could possibly know a cross dimension technique would be the leader of Tower and we aren't on fairly good terms with them as of late", Lord Teepo muttered sighing as he said that last part.

"But father isn't there anyway to fix this?" Mika pleaded.

"There is only one way and that is for you to marry the young ruler to stop the war and ally these two nations", Lord Teepo said looking impassive.

"Father i can not do as you would wish of my for i fallen for another man", Mika said lowering her head.

"The Uchiha i presume?" Lord Teepo asked.

"How did you know?" Mika asking shocked that he had known.

"The Uchiha while young were known for having men made of marble. If i had not been an Adonis myself, your mother might have been swept away by Madara Uchiha", Lord Teepo said smirking.

Mika giggle a little. _"My father the Adonis of his time"._ Mika thought as she continued to giggle which irritated her father.

"At any rate I have a plan since I don't want you to leave either. You are to go to Tower and marry him. When he lets his guard down and gives you the technique, get your friends to kill him." Lord Teepo said plainly.

Mika didn't like the fact she was going to lie and murder some random person, but if this was what it took than so be it.

Back with Naruto

As Naruto and the others looked onto the mountains they saw many dens. There were nine of them in total. Each with its own personality and beauty. There were forests, jungles, and barren wastelands, and oceans with a den overlooking that area. 'Ah now this brings back some comforting memories.' _What are you talking about? _'This Utopia was once my home. I had families, friends, and even adventures here.' _Wait are you telling me that you got to live here? _'yup but that was once upon a time ago.' _Why would you give this up to just attack Konoha?_ 'its a long story kit, I'll tell you later just let me gaze at my old home in peace for now.' Naruto didn't say anything else he wanted to see how this all worked. He went to one of the ledges and thought of some of the people he knew got killed.

One of the wisps had popped right in front of him and started to form a body. Black semi-long hair came down, with clothes that came from the village of the mist, and a smile appeared on his face. It was the body of Haku and it looked like his soul had been pardoned. He was very excited to see him again, to Naruto, Haku had been one of his precious people. He then thought it was sad though, he didn't see Haku with Zabuza he was hoping to see those two together. Then out of nowhere another wisp had came up. It was a fairly tall man, well built man, with wild black hair, and bandages all over the bottom half of his face. Naruto jumped up and down from the joy of seeing that Zabuza was also there, and probably living happily with Haku in the afterlife. He also saw that the Third was there as well. The old geezer gave him a warm smile which made Naruto think of him as a loving grandfather. He had missed the old man to no end. He wanted them all to see that his dream and so much more had come true.

Naruto sensed something was missing though, he knew that someone that he wanted to see wasn't there. He then thought about his dad, Minato, The Fourth Hokage. He soon felt a jolt go through his body. It had been a yellow flash. _Yellow flash..._ The body of his dad soon appeared. It seemed to tower over him, but in all actuality they had been the same height. He felt tears coming down his face again, he had finally met his dad. He soon told the four dead friends/family members about his adventures, and all of the other stuff that they missed from his life. He told them how he had found the love of his life, and all the great experiences that they shared. After that though he told them how Konoha had suffered great losses like Kakashi, and that Konoha was in turmoil. They all gave him a sad look, well at least thats how it felt anyway. He made his good-byes promising to come back again to tell them that he was soon going to marry Hinata, and have a family with her if she would allow it. The wisps then disappeared as he turned his gaze over to Hinata.

She was over at another edge talking to what seemed like her mom. She was as beautiful as Hinata in his eyes. She had long black hair, a warm smile, those pearl like eyes which Hinata had, and an appearance of a protective mother. "Hes an amazing guy. I've loved him ever since the academy, and that has not lessened one bit from the years we've been together. Oh mother I wish you were here to share this happy time of my life", Naruto heard Hinata say to her mother. He then walked over to Hinata placing a hand over her shoulder. She had jumped up a little in surprise that Naruto had came over. He put his arms over Hinata's shoulders and pulling her into an embrace. He then whispered," Shes beautiful." Hinata gave him a peak on the cheek to thank him. Naruto then kissed her forehead and left those two to catch up some more.

He walked over to Sasuke and put an arm over his shoulder. "Hey man is this your mom," Naurto asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes", Sasuke said in a whisper.

"No way, really?" Naruto said sarcastically," You're way too ugly to have come out of this lovely young lady."

Sasuke turned gave him a quick hit on the head. Naruto started to walk away to let Sasuke say his goodbyes. Sasuke at that timed look relieved and even had a warm smile on his face. That fact let Naruto forgive most of the things that Teme did to annoy him.

He was then bonked on the head by something. Thinking that it was Sasuke he swung back to find nothing but air. He looked back to see the soul of his old sensei. He saw him floating there with his usual hair and mask that covered 2/3rds of his face. He still stood in his lazy ways and somehow had a copy of "Icha-Icha Paradise". It was amazing how much old things never change. He gave that usual hand gesture that came along with his "Yo". Naruto gave him a smile,"Even when you're dead you still get here late." This gave him much comfort to know that no matter how much has changed, the people he loves will stay eternal. "Don't worry I'll save them", Naruto murmured to himself. Kakashi gave him a smile which was hard to detect under that mask. After that he left to talk to Asuda.

A/N: the reason I'm doing something like this isn't only for the set up of the next chap, but its because I felt that you should be able to see your father or other family members at least once. I never got a chance to meet my dad since he left my mom when I was still in my mom. If I ever had a chance I would like to see him, but he doesn't seem to have any wish of seeing or even talking to me. Great guy right? I know that he has another family, and they are doing well, so at least I know hes out there somewhere and is living happily. Don't mind this crap though and I suppose that I'm sorry that I wasted your time by writing this useless author's note.O yeah and if your still reading this, please don't bad mouth my father. Other people have after i told them this, hes not a bad guy really, he was just over his head at the time.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: remember **Bold means jutsu.**_Italics mean Naruto talking in his head. _And sentences or paragraphs in ' mean the Kyuubi is talking.

Also I'm sorry that its taking so long for me to get chapters up. I know I've said some lame excuses, but me and my girlfriend are having some problems. She says that I'm only dating her to get her sister. Shit keeps happening and I can't seem to find time between working shit out with her and school.

Chapter 11

Naruto had walked out of the realm with a new found sense of pride. His dad was the 4th and one of the most amazing shinobi in history. He was also found great happiness as well since he actually met his dad. He then walked up to Asuda to ask him an essential question.

"Ok so how did my dad get home?" Naruto asked with great haste.

"Through the door", Asuda said in a low tone.

"Wait but the Kyuubi here told me not to", Naruto realized he hadn't told him that he was the host of the demon yet and looked at Asuda to see his reaction.

"Your father has much honor then", Asuda said calmly.

"How come you aren't freaking out or saying that you hate my demonized ass?" Naruto said with curiosity.

"Fine I'll tell you why I'm not mad, but maybe your friends would like to here it too", Asuda said

Naruto nodded and decided to wait for them. Naruto paced to and fro waiting for his friends to return. Hinata was the first to return from the other side and then in several more minutes Sasuke came out. Naruto gave a large sigh after he got out and Sasuke gave him a fist to his head. Naruto ran back and cowered behind Hinata like a puppy. Hinata thought it was cute while Sasuke got kind of annoyed. Asuda coughed loudly to get their attention and so he did. He told the other two that he was going to explain why the Kyuubi attacked Konoha.

"Ok this is going to be a long story so tell me if you need a break to stretch", Asuda said. They all nodded and started listening to him.

"Ok it goes back 20 years ago...

Flashback

Minato had asked for a conference with Lord Teepo since the crusade against Zen was over. (a/n I know that crusade doesn't work and i should have used the word war, but crusade just sounds so much better.) Lord Teepo had agreed and told him to come to the throne room. When Minato had gotten there Asuda and Lord Teepo had been waiting for him to arrive. They both had impassive faces, were waiting for Minato to ask his question. They both had hoped that it wasn't the one they thought it was though. 

"Lord Teepo may I ask a simple request now that my business here is over?" Minato asked Lord Teepo with a yearning tone.

"If its about you going home then I simply cannot reply to such a request", Teepo declared.

"WHY NOT!" Minato asked obviously outraged with the outcome of his request.

"Calm yourself Minato I'm sure that Lord Teepo has a good reason as to why you are not allowed home", Asuda trying to reassure him.

"Calm? How can I be calm? First I let myself be taken away to this place leaving the village without its leader, and I have a pregnant girlfriend who should be having a baby anytime now. Do you think you could be calm knowing that your screwing up the lives of your most precious people?" Minato asked angrily.

Lord Teepo gave him a sullen look," Do you think I know not of the pain of my own people? The sacrifices I have made them do just so we can make sure our nation is not belittled? How about my daughter who I plan to marry off as some kind of trinket for peace? I barely know when this will happen, but one day I know I must make her leave. Those are the things that a leader and a father must endure so that he will look strong for his nation."

"I understand that some sacrifices must be made, but I do not even know of the condition of any of my precious people. At least here you know whats going on. I am left in the dark to wander aimlessly, and to forever worry about my people", Minato muttered.

"Minato my friend you are a hero to us, and I would hate to lose your friendship like this, but you cannot leave. The reason is not that I will not allow you to, but its simply that you can't. There is only one way to go back to your world, and that is through the door in the spirit realm. Be warned though to pass through said door you must give up your body or your soul", Lord Teepo explained.

"Then I fear I must leave to find out how myself", Minato said with his head down.

"If you must then please let Asuda go with you," Asuda looked shocked at his words and tried to argue," not only him though let me also give you a band of men to accompany you."

Minato gave him a grateful look and accepted his gift. He was at least given a chance to find his way home. He had fought his ass off for them, and they finally helped him.

That night Minato would hardly sleep at all. He stood on the perch of his balcony, above the courtyard, staring at the vibrant moon. He wondered if he would ever find a way home, if he would ever hold his son, or if he would ever see the smiling face of his wife. All those kind of thoughts raced through his head as the night went on. _Maybe I should just go now; I mean I would hate to bother Asuda or any of his men._ Minato jumped off the balcony and headed towards the back entrance of the courtyard. When he got to the over sized gate all he could do was shake his head in disbelief. Asuda and 20 other men stood there ,fully clothed and awake, waiting for him.

"What took you so damn long?" Asuda questioned him with a smirk on his face.

"Well you see I got lost on the road of life", Minato said calmly with a smile on his face. _Note to self, when I get back thank Kakashi and Obito for their ridiculous lies._

"It happens, but learn to lie better, your horrible at it", Asuda said while opening the gate and leading everyone out.

"Just like my students I see", Minato said while laughing.

They then set out to start their journey around the world in search of a way home. When they got to the outskirts of the town a sudden howl could be heard from the direction of the crystal forest that hid the entrance to the spirit realm. The band of men soon rushed over to the scene when they saw something that was truly horrific. About a hundred men laid on the floor either ripped in half or had chunks bitten out of them. The surrounding forest also had been destroyed. A loud screech was suddenly heard from a mile ahead. When they got there they saw a giant fox attacking the armed men who had the Imperial emblem on their armor. The fox was tiny compared to the Kyuubi, so it was probably no larger than a cub compared to the other demon foxes from the spirit realm.

The large fox had several puncture wounds and marks on his body indicating it had taken some damage. There were also tattoos made with shining chakra on it. It had looked quite peculiar, but they did not have time to think about that. The intensity in the air became even thicker when the kitsune looked at them with its blood thirsty eyes. It suddenly lunged at them pinning several men down with only one paw. It soon crushed them and the blood from the men spewed to the every corner of the clearing. Asuda could take no more and swung his large halberd at the kitsune, trying to hold it back. Minato could only watch as he saw that there was sorrow in its eyes. It looked like as if it had lived a life in hell, he thought that, that couldn't have been the case though since the spirit realm looked like paradise. He had no more time to think as the fox swiped the air in front of him and gave Asuda a gash on his eye. Asuda howled in pain and held his eye trying to stop the bleeding.

"Wait a second we're not here to hurt you tell me what's wrong", Minato said trying to reason with him.

The fox did not listen though it continued its onslaught. Minato tried more attempts to reason with it, but to no avail. He soon grew tired of seeing men being slaughtered and fought back. He used his**Body flicker jutsu** and attacked from several angles of the fox. Kunais were being thrown from every direction from the one man, and the others who were still alive stabbed and swung at the fox. The fox swiped them away as fast as he could, but still suffered some damage. Minato knew that he would never kill it like this so he used his **Rasengan**. The blow went right through the fox leaving a large hole in its body. The fox soon fell and keeled over from the damage it sustained. The body slowly faded away which gave no surprise to Minato since he knew that all beings from the spirit realm were made of pure chakra anyway. Minato took the time checking the bodies to see if there were any other survivors other than Asuda. To his surprise he found about 8 men alive, 5 of them were part of his band.

Minato and the survivors started to head back to the city, and give a damage report to Lord Teepo. Minato though felt a sudden grip around his body, which soon began tightening. His body was soon pulled to the source. Minato saw that many trees were broken down, and then darkness came to him. After seeing the sphere of lights he knew what had pulled him in. He was soon faced with an angry Kyuubi. He fas face to face with one of the Demon Lords, the Kyuubi snarled and blew air through him. The look he gave Minato was of a blood thirsty look, yet he saw the sadness and sorrow that were masked by anger. Minato could say nothing, but accept whatever punishment that the Kyuubi would give. He knew if anyone had hurt his son that he would resort to the death of that person as well.

As the Kyuubi began to speak he stared straight into Minato's eyes.

"I see that is the world you are from", Kyuubi said in an almighty type of tone. The way his voice had sounded could have shaken the foundation of any normal man.

"Wait how did you know that I wasn't from this world?" Minato asked curiously seeming to forget he was in trouble.

"You have a smell not similar to anyone from this plane, which has made me think you are from the other side of that door. A ninja perhaps? And the way you slew my son you must have been a Kage", The Kyuubi said.

"Wow you're good. Thats correct I'm the Yondaime of Konoha Village Hidden in the Leaf", said Minato acting with a sense of pride.

"I can also see that you too have a son as you act sorrowful for your deed", Kyuubi continued.

"Again you have much insight Demon Lord Kyuubi", Minato said in a rather amazed voice.

"WELL THAN HE SHALL DIE!" The Kyuubi roared.

At that the Kyuubi threw him to the platform which Asuda had just came in time to catch him. Minato saw the Kyuubi go through the door without problems, and worried for his son. Minato didn't have time to search for another way he had to go through the door now. He knew that if there was any hesitation that his son would not see the light of day. He soon began to jump, but felt a sudden force hold him back.

"Minato my friend there must be another way you can't jump if you do you'll die", Asuda said giving him a hard look already knowing that whatever he said would not change the fact that he was going to jump.

"May I see you again 'alive' someday my friend", were the last words Asuda would ever hear from that man again.

When Minato plunged towards the door he saw that nothing happened to him. He soon turned around to wave at his friend to find that he was standing at the door. The door shut before Minato could see everything; what he did see was that Asuda gave him a smile that he had never seen before.

Flashback End

"From the point of where he jumped to after is a mystery to me, but knowing him he probably had just sealed him rather than killing the Demon Lord", Asuda said.

Naruto gave a warm smile and looked down at that seal of his.

_So what did happen after that? _'Your damn father fought me and probably won.' _Probably?_'Yeah he was quite powerful I was pretty sure he had a jutsu strong enough to kill me, but instead he gave me a 2nd chance inside you. He tried to tell me that he was sorry, and that if he had a choice he wouldn't have killed him. No matter what though I just couldn't let that go, all I cared about was watching your dad as he watched my slaughter all of his friends and hopefully family. 

When the rage had faded away and my mind went clear again, the last words I heard were "I'm truly sorry, but we have at least one thing in common though now. We both failed to protect our sons. So as a father's last request please watch my son grow as I will never know him, and keep him safe as if he were your own." He then sealed me into your chubby body and life went on for me as I slumbered inside you. As I slept those words continued to ring in my dreams. Even as we speak now I keep thinking of how he had loved you. At first I planned on taking over your body, but the seal was stronger than I would have expected, then when I heard that the whole village hated you, I hoped that they would kill you. As time went on though I began to feel that they're blind hatred for you was wrong. Even though I hated your father for what he did I knew that being hated for something that you can't even control is worse than the death of anything. People attacking you just because you were the unlucky that was sacrificed. That wasn't cool with me so, I vowed I would fulfill your father's dying words at the very least.' _You know those times that I called you a bastard and whatever? I take all that back your more like family to me. I hope you will remember that forever even after this body of mine crumbles and gets blown away by the wind._

In his mind he knew that the Kyuubi was smiling. Even though Kyuubi didn't want to admit it, Naruto knew that he was a precious person to the Kyuubi. 

A/N: Too much corny shit? Yeah I know, but I'm in one of those good moods that made me want to do something stupid like this. I wanted to balance out the bad in my life by adding this kind of stuff to my story.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm going to make the chapters longer since I might not have time to post every week. So I thought I'd make it up by making each chapter like 4000-6000 words. Btw I don't own anything related to Naruto other than my story, and I also don't own the stuff I steal form other things. I will point them out to you as I write just so you know.

Chapter 12

Zen Nation

The capital of the the Zen Nation, Zou Yu City, was in complete havoc. The city looked like a tornado, earthquake, and a gigantic fire had struck its city. The buildings that towered 4 stories high were now nothing more than rubble. The bodies of dead soldiers and many citizens littered the streets leaving the everything in a red shroud. The only building that was left standing was the one where the leader was.

"Lord Akido what are we going to do?! That group of merely 10 men has completely obliterated 2/3rds of our entire army", said the soldier who looks like he was about to piss his pants.

"Calm yourself I shall settle this myself when the time comes", He said in a calm manner.

"But Lord Akido you are certainly too old to fight and even when you were younger, you weren't known to be the best at it", said the soldier trying to convince him to not go through with it.

"You shall watch your tongue as I might not have been the mightiest, but I was once a great warrior and if my death shall end this pandemonium than so be it", Akido said.

At that moment the door suddenly slammed open. The first figure that came in was a tall, blue man with a giant sword rested on his shoulder. The other 9 followed after him slowly, 3 of them gave an annoyed sigh while the others just watched. The blue man walked straight up into Lord Akido's face. Kisame was not impressed by what he saw. It was only a hunched old man, with many wrinkles, somewhat wiry, and had a fatigued look on his face. Kisame gave him a sour look and tried to say something but, Lord Akido was not much for small talk so he took a swing at him. Kisame grabbed his fist, and to his surprise the old man had quite a powerful punch. Kisame flew back a few feet, shaking his hand as it stung a bit.

"If nothing else you are indeed a powerful warrior", the blue man said.

"Than at least tell me this, who are you?" Lord Akido asked.

"Why do you want to know old man?" the man asked.

"I would just like to know the name of my killer", Lord Akido said without losing his calm demeanor.

"You should have said that sooner the name is Kisame". Kisame answered.

"Well than shall we continue?" Lord Akido questioned.

Kisame nodded and then swung his sword downward. Akido kicked it away, as he did that though the sword scraped his foot. The sword's cloth had ripped revealing teeth like edges on the sword. Akido had a look of shock at the abnormal sword, for one thing he had not seen a sword that big and another thing was that he had seen a sword that odd. That did not stop Kisame from attacking though, he continued his onslaught of slashes. Akido had dodged them all with the greatest of ease. Soon Akido went on the offensive and kicked the sword out of Kisame's hand. At the moment Kisame's eyes left Akdio out of sight, Akido thrusted his foot into Kisame's chest. He was lifted off the ground by the kick and flew into a shorter man with black hair, and red eyes. The man gave a quick sigh and threw him back.

"Hurry it up you dumb shit," said a white haired man carrying a medallion in one hand and a three bladed scythe in the other.

"Calm down you crazy psychopath", Kisame shouted.

Kisame looked back at Akido and gave him a grin. Kisame then licked his lips in a bloodthirsty way and waved at him to bring it. Akido then vanished and appeared right in front of his face. Akido threw a punch in his face, but Kisame caught it. He then made a downward slash, Akido tried to brake free, but Kisame's grip was shut tight. The slash landed on his shoulder, but made no cut, then Kisame slashed down and it started to tear the Akido's flesh. He continued until he got past the bone, which caused Akido's arm to become useless. Akido screamed in pain as he was slowly being tortured. Blood dripped all over Kisame's clock and then he ripped Akido's arm straight off. Akido screamed even more until Kisame grew tired and ripped his whole head off.

"You fucking idiot we were suppose to question him!" the white haired man shouted.

"You know what? Just shove it where the sun don't shine Hidan", Kisame said in return.

"You wanna fucking take this outside? Lord Jashin would love to have you as a sacrifice." Hidan asked with some rage.

"Calm the hell down we still have that soldier, and I would kill you if we actually fought", Kisame said with a smirk.

Hidan just rolled his eyes as he heard what Kisame had muttered. He didn't fight back though because he was tired of all that crap. He soon started to walk towards the cowering soldier. The soldier held a blank stare that showed he was terrified and that he was unbelieving. A group of 10 men destroyed their army, decimated their city, and killed their leader. Most of them didn't even look like they had sweat on them. Hidan reached over and grabbed the man by his hair. The man started to whimper as he ascended.

Hidan then said with a evil grin,"ok so start talking...

Back to Naruto

Naruto, Asuda, and the others soon got back within the city, and back into the castle. The butler or servant soon escorted them to Lord Teepo's room again. As soon as they saw Mika with a solemn look on her face and Teepo, with his back turned, looking out the window. Sasuke went up to Mika, trying to comfort her, but she kept pushing him away for some reason. They then turned to Lord Teepo who wasn't looking exactly happy yet he wasn't sad either.

"So uhh what's exactly going on", asked Naruto being somewhat cautious of what he said.

Mika tried to say something , but was but in by her father," I would like to ask you six a question."

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Udou, Gaara, and Asuda all nodded to hear what he had to say.

"I would like to ask of you all one favor, I want you to safely guide my daughter to, the capital of the Tower country, the Forbidden City", Teepo said.

"What makes the city so forbidden?" Sasuke and Naruto asked simultaneously.

"Well it was said that everyone from the generation before their 5 ruler of the Tower were all executed there at once. They have said that nearly 2 million were killed", Lord Teepo said.

"Wow sucks for them", Naruto blurted and then got hit in the head by Hinata.

"For what reason does she need to be escorted sire?" Asuda questioned.

"She is to be married to the prince of the Tower Nation", Lord Teepo said slowly to let it sink it.

As soon as Sasuke heard that notion he had left the room banging the door behind him. Mika soon rushed out of the room trying to catch up to him, and ,if he let her, explain the situation.

"Wait what they hell is going on here!" Naruto screamed.

"It's fairly simple young lad, my daughter is too wed the young prince of the Tower nation. That will lead into the era of peace that out two nations shall share. Then everyone will be happy", Lord Teepo explained.

"What do you think Mika is? Something? Even though in my world women don't have the best of treatments either that doesn't mean we don't give them some respect", Naruto continued.

"Boy your concern does not effect me, what matters is the good of my people", Lord Teepo said.

"Well my country is in a state of war as we speak, but I would never think of trading another. And isn't Mika a "people" too?" Naruto asked.

"If one sacrifice shall save the lives of many than shouldn't the means justify the cause?" Lord Teepo answered.

"I believe that no one should be sacrificed and if need be everyone loved the country enough to sacrifice their lives for the good of the country", Naruto said.

'Kit I don't think you realize this, but in this country not everyone is suited for these kinds of things. There are those who fight and there are those who think. He is one who thinks and his people have adapted his ways. Although I support fighting that doesn't mean that his country could back him up on that. You must think of the abilities of your people as you decide which side you are on.'

_Well when you put it like that it sounds as if I'm the bad guy here, but don't you think Mika should choose who she should marry?_

'Well I do know that you should be able to love, but I also believe that the leader's orders are law.'

_Well I just don't agree with it like that, but I dunno. But how do you think Sasuke is taking the sudden news?_

'Oh yeah I forgot about him. He seems to be getting along well with that girl I hope he isn't too heart broken.'

_Did I just hear correctly or did you just seem to care for someone who wasn't you?_

'Hey I just don't want to stand around some mopey, sulking Uchiha. They all are too uptight when they are like that.'

Sasuke and Mika

Sasuke was standing on a balcony that hovered over the courtyard. He had his head leaned on his hand, just blankly staring out at whatever. After hearing that Mika had left he couldn't really stand being near her anymore. He had really thought they shared something. She was the only person that he had opened up to since the Itachi incident other than Naruto. He had liked if not loved everything about her. The looks she gave him whether she was mad or happy, they way she confided in him, the very short but meaningful conversations they had when no one else was around, and most importantly the way she just understood him. Those things he will never be able to find in any other women. He could always try Sakura, but he knew that she would never satisfy him like Mika would. He then continued on to his thoughts until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto not now I'm not in the mood to hear one of your feel better speeches", Sasuke said grumpily.

"Sorry to disappoint you Sasuke, but it isn't Naruto", Mika said softly.

"I um.. uh... sorry", Sasuke murmured while turning around swiftly.

"Its ok... I guess", Mika said.

"If its fine with you, could you leave me alone I don't feel like talking at the moment", Sasuke said.

"You're going to have to say something to me sometime or another", Mika answered.

"I know but its hard knowing that I won't have you to myself", Sasuke said trying to joke.

"You're like a little kid that couldn't get his toy when he asks for it", Mika muttered giggling a little.

"Thats not funny, for all you know I could love you and seeing you move on hurts", Sasuke murmured.

"Well if I could chose I wouldn't chose you as a husband", Mika said.

"Well...", before Sasuke could say anything back Mika had come up and kissed him.

They held that position for a good 5 seconds. They stopped and came out of the kiss to regain their breathes. They took a long pause to gaze at each other's eyes. Mika in somewhat of a blush giggled and Sasuke gave her a warm smile that no one, other than Naruto maybe, has seen in years.

Next day

The day came by soon as throughout the castle not a word was uttered after the talk with Lord Teepo. Naruto and company had came down to eat some breakfast with the servants, as Lord Teepo had gone out to go do some kind of business. They were informed to stay at the castle until Lord Teepo had gotten back, but the complaints from Udou and Gaara made them reconsider. Naruto had thought about just leaving without seeing him off, but Mika said she wanted to say goodbye. As they ate it was somewhat of a feast. There the large table lay, it was about 30 feet long and 5 feet wide, with many kinds of food and oddities from other countries and not just their own. Udou had a great time as he found some rare delicacies he had been dying to try, but was never rich enough to buy for himself. Naruto saw that most foods in this world had been the same, he even saw a bowl of ramen. Sasuke saw that he was going for it so he stole it and started eating it half way through Naruto's dive. Naruto already half way across the table fell on top of it as he saw Sasuke eat his precious ramen.

"Aww Naruto you should have eaten some of this its to die for. I think it might even be better than Ichiraku's", Sasuke said with an amused grin.

"Why I oughta", Naruto muttered trying to hit Sasuke but Hinata held him back.

Sasuke just laughed as he saw Naruto struggling to get to him. Before he could say anything else though Mika smacked him in the back of the head and gave the bowl to Naruto. Naruto thanked her and began to pig out on the bowl. As he ate it he stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, Sasuke just sighed and wondered if they were both really 21 yeard old.

They soon finished their breakfast without any other problems except for Udou flinging some food at Gaara once in a while. None had hit him though which made Udou somewhat angry. They had just finished as Lord Teepo had walked into the room with a wooden box in his hands. He had started to walk up to Naruto.

"Your father had predicted that you would someday come to this plane of existence as well, so he had left you with these two things", Lord Teepo said.

"Ok let me see them," Naruto said anxiously

"As you wish. The first item he said to give me to you is this letter", Lord Teepo said.

Lord Teepo handed Naruto the letter that Minato had left him. Naruto slowly opened the letter and started to read it.

Letter

_Dear my beloved son Naruto,_

_Hey there kiddo. How is life going for you? I hope all is well and that everyone back in the village is treating you like the hero I wanted them to see you as. Aw hell I'm not really good at things like this so, I apologize if I don't sound like I care much. Anyway if your reading this letter right now than you were in the same predicament that I was in. Don't worry son I know that you'll think of someway to get home. You are MY son after all._

_I also wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me. I'm sorry for missing all your birthdays. I'm sorry for missing your graduation from the Academy. I'm sorry that I missed your first date with that cutie whose probably right beside you as you read this. But the most thing I'm sorry for is that I couldn't have shown you the love you deserved and needed. I know that when I sealed the Kyuubi in you that everyone would hate you, but there was no one else I could have sacrificed. I was hoping that they would honor you, but Kushina knew that, that idea, wouldn't ever happen._

_I'm pretty sure you were the Hokage right? I'm sorry I couldn't see you on that glorious day as well, but I'm sure that you didn't need me to become great. Well thats enough of that, anymore from me I bet it would make you cry like a baby. I'm pretty sure that your girl wouldn't want to see that right?_

_Anyway the second gift I have for you is the sword I got from one of the demons in the spirit realm. He said the name was "Platinum Fang". The blade was made by combining together the fang of the Kyuubi and the rare metal platinum. Its not the most impressive name I know, but you could always rename it. Though the name might not be great, the quality of the blade itself is first class, it can cut through almost anything depending on your skill. Well thats all son I hope you have a good life full of laughter, fun, and love. You will gain many friends from this journey and hey even if you don't find a way home promise me one thing. Promise me that you won't cry, its not like being a cry baby is bad I just don't want you to give up hope. Hope is always with you. Remember as long as you have strength in your heart than no matter what, hope will come for you._

_Your Father,_

_Minato Kamikaze_

Naruto let tears stream from his eyes as he read the letter. He wasn't crying because it was all that deep and touching, but he was happy that his father at least spoke to him once. He never knew whether or not that he cared for the son he had left behind. He knew now though that he regrets every single day that he missed with him. He now knows that he regrets having to put him in the 7th circle of hell. He now knew that his father loved him with every fiber in his being.

Hinata saw him cry and went up to him. She grabbed his shoulder, and he looked back with not tears of sorrow in his eyes, but tears of happiness. She had only seen him this happy three times in his life. One was when she agreed to go out with him, another was when the had went to the spirit realm, and the last one was now. She thought that whatever had been in the letter must have meant a lot to him. She gave him a warm smile back not even trying to look at what was written. She knew in time that he would tell her what was written, and she would wait until then.

'So kit you see? Your dad loved you.'

_Yea I guess my pops did._

'So what are you gonna do about the Uchiha brat and Mika.'

_Nothing. Its best to let them settle this than to interfere._

'Your might actually be right for once kit.'

_You didn't have to say for once you know god dammit_

'Yeah but its fun to see you angry at me.'

Suddenly he felt a tug from Hinata signaling that it had been time to move out. Him, Hinata, Sasuke, Mika, Udou, Gaara, and now Asuda. They all left the hall while Naruto strapped the sword to his back. He figured if the smith of the sword had named it "Platinum Fang" than who was he to change it. He knew it wasn't the snazziest, but it worked for him since he had a hard time making a new one. So they bowed to Lord Teepo and than set out on their long journey.

Asuda led them out of the city. They stopped by a ranch in the nearby forest. The animals they used weren't really horses, but freakishly large yellow birds, with long legs, a orange beak, and small wings.

(A/N: yes they are chocobo from the final fantasy series. Its the biggest reason I like Final Fantasy, but the plots and game play is also part of it.) They soon got one strapped onto the cart. Gaara not liking closed, cramp places rode on his sand instead of inside with the rest of them. Udou and Asuda had sit outside of the cart to steer the cart, each of them driving after one got tired. So the only ones really inside the cart were Naruto, Hinata, Mika, and Sasuke.

As they were striding on the rode they happened to see some smoke along the way. Asuda just planned on ignoring it saying that the main priority was to get her safely to Tower Nation. Mika had other plans though she soon told Asuda to go in the direction of the smoke. Asuda protested, he was told to follow her wherever she went. As they went to the village they could see it being lit up like a gigantic bonfire. Who or what did that to the city was a mystery the only thing they knew was that it had been completely decimated. Near the outskirts of the village they saw a small boy covered in blood. Mika and the others quickly had gotten out of the cart.

"Are you ok little boy?" Mika had questioned with great concern.

The small boy had said nothing to her, just nodded.

"What happened to the village?" Mika asked again.

The boy still had said nothing to them.

"Give it up Mika hes too traumatized to tell you anything, I bet hes just like me," Sasuke said calmly.

"I guess your right, but I still would like to know", Mika explained.

With that said the group went off to stop the fire. Naruto went to a nearby stream and flushed out the fire with his **Whirlpool jutsu**. Sasuke did an earth jutsu and Gaara drowned it with his sand. Within minutes the fire was contained. There was nothing left of the once peaceful city other than ash that was blown away by the wind. The whole city and the fields nearby were all burned to a tender crisp. The only things to see were the bricks from burned down houses and black streets. After they were done Mika and Hinata had walked over with the boy hold their hands.

They decided to take the time to dig graves for all the people. Asuda had recalled about 95 of them, but they decided to make 100 just to make sure they got everyone. Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Udou were in charge of digging the graves. The four of them had dug at least 100 graves. It was not much for them since Naruto used his **Kage Bunshin jutsu**, and Gaara using his sand to dig up the dirt. Mika, Hinata, and Asuda were gathering flowers. They could only find enough for one of each since the surrounding forest held a scarce amount of flowers. When they had finished all of it Gaara took another look at the boy.

The boy still had an vacant look on his face, but something about seemed suspicious to Gaara. He once remembered a look like that, but he didn't know where it was from. Gaara left it be as he looked over to see Naruto and Asuda talking with each other.

"I know of this city", said Asuda with a solemn look.

"Yeah? Which one is it?" Naruto asked.

"This place was once called Heaven's Garden", Asuda said.

"Thats an odd name for such a small village", Naruto muttered.

"It wasn't the size of the village that was important, its was the field surrounding the place. You can see now that theres nothing but ash. If you had seen this village in the spring though, it would have made you cry to see such a utopia gone. This was the village where all flowers grew. No matter how exotic it was, all of it grew here. They prided themselves for having the most beautiful garden ever since Lord Teepo was a kid. The most beautiful flower held here were the Sunlit Dawn. Those flowers bloomed once a year, yet they only lived for one day at most. The were the color of the rising sun. They were orange on the outside and it got more and more intense as it got closer to the center. (A/N: I really can't explain the petal or floral design, but if you feel like it I wanted it to look like a marigold or a morning glory.) It was a shame they were expected to bloom any day now", Asuda explained using a more caring voice as he talked about the flowers.

"I would have loved to see them from the way you talk about them", Naruto said.

"Why?" Asuda questioned.

"I haven't heard you say anything with a bit of emotion ever since we met", Naruto explained.

Asuda gave him a gentle smile, while Naruto gave his usual goofy grin. No matter how old or mature he grew, he just couldn't get rid of that goofy smile. Soon Gaara walked over to see what had been said. As Naruto retold him the story Gaara realized something. Gaara pointed over to a dead body and Naruto just shrugged it off. Gaara pointed again and then moved the hunched body over. There it held one single flower that resembled the one Asuda had mentioned. Though this one had a crimson red outlining it, which seemed to fit after the sight of this massacre. Naruto had told Asuda and the rest over. He seemed happy that he could see it. It was indeed a true beauty. Udou and Sasuke were not impressed, Gaara was as impassive as he always was, but Hinata and Mika truly enjoyed the rare spectacle. Gaara started to walk up and say something. They all wondered what he would say as he didn't say much unless important.

"Everything is not lost in this barren land. Someone told me once that through the ashes of the old the next generation shall shine. I believe that is true indeed I do." Gaara said in his low tone.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: Woo I have about 2000+ views. Its not as good as some other writers, but its good enough for me. Thanks for all the people who had read this and liked this. To celebrate I made this chapter really long. It didn't take too long, but I get lazy and I have a lot of school work to catch up on. I have like a bio report, English project, world history project, and french project that I still haven't started yet and they're due in a week so...yea. I also am still having problems with my girl, but its a little less. Oh yeah i would like to thank especially the people who reviewed. I don't really care if you do or not but they took the time to and i would like to say thanks to sAMMI DA wOLF, Luna Moonsurf, and Tzeentch! Also if you need a beta reader Tzeentch is very good, I don't use beta reader, but i bet she does a fantastic job.(Tzeentch if you haven't noticed by now, i was just advertising you.)

In Konoha

Tsunade had paced around the office while waiting to hear news from Kakashi. She had stopped drinking ever since Naruto was gone, but that was merely weeks. She could sustain her stability knowing that Naruto was probably as strong as Jiraiya and Kakashi, but she still worried about her "younger brother". Even though she was 50 she still looked young enough to say that he was her brother. It pained her to stop drinking, but she knew that Naruto meant more to her than sake would ever.

Soon after Kakashi entered into the Hokage's office with Jiraiya. Both of them looked somewhat grim, but Kakashi had his visible eye curved the whole time. That meant he was happy about something. The two of them sat down and stared at Tsunade. She grew a vein in her head since none of them had spoken yet.

"Well? What the hell did you find out", She demanded an answer as she grabbed Jiraiya's collar.

"Well we have good news and terrible news", Kakashi had managed to say.

"Ok well tell me the good news first as I'm in a bad mood", Tsunade had said.

"Ok well the good news is that we know what technique was used to get him transported, and we also found the scroll for the technique as well. Jiraiya had found it using his resources from who knows where, but in any case its in our possession now", Kakashi said with a grin.

"Well that's terrific news then I say we celebrate with some SAKE!" Tsunade screamed about to open up 6 bottles and chug it all at once.

"But the bad news is that hes currently in a world that we have no clue of, so even if we use it..." Jiraiya stopped as Tsunade said something.

"There won't be anyway to tell if hes there or not", Tsunade finished.

She put back her sake and sat back down in the chair resting her chin on her hands. She had to think about what should would do next. They were currently in a war with Sound and their servants. Would she risk some of her best ninja just to find Naruto? What if he came back too late and everything was destroyed? What if he had died already? She couldn't stand any of those things happened if he was away from here.

What the 3 hadn't known was that they were being watched. The yellow snake like eyes stared down on his prey with great intensity. He had been aware of the disappearances of the Akatsuki and of the Kages. He had wondered where they had went, but paid no attention since he was busy with Sand and Konoha. This time though he had decided to go and spy to see what they knew that he didn't. He learned that the Kages, Akatsuki, and even Sasuke was gone. He had been wanting to get him back ever since Naruto had stolen him back from him, but he had to wait for the right time. They kept talking about what they should do and when he had gotten sick of it he just casually made his presence known.

"Tsunade-Hime, Jiraiya, Kakashi isn't this just a happy surprise to find me in your city?" Orochimaru asked with a grin on his face.

"Orochimaru!" exclaimed the three jumping back and getting in fighting position.

Orochimaru put both of his hands up and told them," hasty to die aren't we? That's not the reason why I come here though, the real reason is that I have been listening. I will give a momentary truce if you let me go with you and search for Sasuke with my own team, and if I find Naruto I'll bring him back, unharmed, of coarse."

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Kakashi asked.

"Here you can have this until I get back", Orochimaru said handing him the contract of his snakes.

Jiraiya's eyes began to grow as he saw it, Orochimaru might actually be serious if hes willing to let them keep his summoning contract.

"So agreed? I get to go with my team, and I call a ceasefire", Orochimaru said

"Fine agreed, but you are not allowed to harm Naruto, our search team, or anyone hes with", Tsunade said.

Orochimaru nodded and gave a quick grin to them.

Back with Naruto

The group looked at Gaara seeing if he would say anything else. He didn't though so the group walked towards their cart. They were all getting into the car, except for Hinata and Mika anyway. They were getting the little boy cleaned up. They couldn't find him new clothes though since most of the things had been burned. They hurriedly cleaned the boy off and went back to the cart. When Gaara looked at the boy again though it seemed as if the vacant look just clicked to him; it was the one he had all those years ago. Those were the eyes of a killer, and no one had even known. He then suspected the boy had killed the village they were just in.

As soon as he realized that he made his sand cover the boy from chest to toe. The boy gave him a small smirk and glared at Gaara. The glare was one of a true killer. Gaara could only wonder why a small child like that could emit such killer intent, and why that he had such a look on. Whatever the case though he was merely intrigued that someone who was that young could do this. Gaara hadn't attained those eyes until he was a bit older. The rest of the group though looked in shock though. Not from Gaara suddenly attacking the boy, but the boy himself. Before they could say anything the boy began to speak.

"Well, well, well, it looks like the someone finally noticed me. It took you guys long enough", he said.

"Just who are you exactly?" Gaara asked in his usual calm voice.

"I'm Kaito. The strongest and last of the four", Kaito said to the group.

"That's a bunch of bull spit. I know that none of us ever met the 4th, but whenever Rien spoke of you he said it with a sense of pride and respect. There's no way a 6 year old boy could have made him speak like that!" Udou shouted.

With that said Udou charged at him with his newly bought sword. It had been one long katana that he had always held with the end of the sheathe towards the sky. It was green with a gold dragon spiraling down the sheathe. The hilt of the sword had the dragon's tail on it and when it had gotten to the bottom of the sheathe the mouth showed that it was roaring. He began to unsheathe it, but instead of doing it normally he held it by each end. Soon he pulled out both ends revealing that it hadn't been a long katana, but two kodatchis. After the middle, the sheathe, had fallen on the ground and he just charged in. He took the first swing, but the Kaito had disappeared. He then appeared behind him, and with that Udou revealed a large slash marks through his gut. It had actually look like claw marks, but that didn't make the pain any less. It hadn't been that deep, but the cut had been deep enough to make him fall to his knees. He tried to get back up and fight again, but Gaara's sand had stopped him from trying anything more.

"Stop. To fight a monster it takes a monster", Gaara said with a cold voice.

"Ok well lets see what Gaara of the Sand is made of", Kaito had said flicking his fingers to make the "bring it" stance.

After that Gaara sent sand spikes at him. The first one he sent was from behind him, and then from the left, right, and then from the top. He had dodged all of the but the last, but that nearly grazed him.

"Well at least your better than that failure Udou over there. I never did like him, seemed more like a mercenary than a loyal soldier, but that matters not", Kaito said.

"As Naruto told me long ago. Those who brake the rules are scum, but those who don't care for comrades are ever worse than scum", Gaara said looking over at Naruto who gave him a nod.

"Now what kind of idiot would tell him that?" Kaito asked.

"Hey thats my dead sensei your talking about you little freak", he said trying to go after him, but Sasuke held him back.

"Well anyway thats enough for play time lets get this over with", Kaito said.

Kaito then pulled out his hands and showed them to Gaara. In a few seconds they grew longer with veins popping out, and looked like the hands of a demon. He had told Gaara he could manipulate his fingers with chakra, and make his nails long and as sharp as a finely tuned samurai sword. He soon charged at him with his manipulated fingers. He tried to stab through the sand shield. He got through but after his hand got through, the sand wouldn't allow him to go any further. It held him still for a while, well long enough to start to encase his arm with sand anyway. Kaito began to break the sand off slowly and as soon as he saw that he used his **Desert Coffin jutsu**. It crushed his hand and everything, he could no longer use it in the fight or maybe ever again.

"Your not a ninja are you?" Gaara asked.

"No I'm not, I'm a trained assassin by my father Lord Rien", Kaito said.

"I see so your merely a weapon for your father. Your just like me", Gaara said as he gazed at him.

"How so?" Kaito asked as he held his destroyed arm.

"Once when I was younger my father also just used me as a weapon. Everyone I knew feared me because I had this Tanuki inside of me. I was used in a war between Leaf, Sand and Sound. There I met Naruto who taught me that even if I was a demon that didn't mean I couldn't have friends. Hell he even became my first and only friend. So I tell you this not having emotions makes you strong, but having people to protect makes you even stronger", Gaara explained in the same manner he always talks in.

"Dad never shows me love really, but he always tells me how proud he is of me and how he would never want another son unless he was like me", Kaito said slowly growing glum.

"Your dad in a sense loves you, but you'll never see what real love is", Gaara said.

Kaito had enough he was sent to kill them not get a psychiatrist session. He soon ran at him with full force. He was getting to the speed Lee had and soon the shield couldn't keep up. The claws were slowly getting closer to him. Gaara just stood there though doing nothing, all he did was watch. Naruto had wondered if that was all he could do. He knew Gaara was as strong as him, but what if the kid was really that good when you actually fought him? Naruto glanced over anther time to see Gaara smirk. The last hit scratched his face. When Kaito had tried to pull back Gaara had caught his arm and put him in a sand shield. He then slowly filled the inside of that shield with sand.

"Do you yield?" Gaara asked.

"Never! I never let my dad down before and I certainly won't let him down now", Kaito shouted.

"As you wish you can die here", Gaara continued to pour sand into it, and it had started to make its way to Kaito's chest.

Kaito fainted from the thought that this was going to be his last day. He never thought that anyone was stronger than him than his dad, and his dad's teammates. Soon Gaara had noticed the boy had fainted, and then he let go of the shield letting everything pour out. Udou had been bandaged up and woke up when the fight was over. He gave a disdainful look towards Gaara, but was happy that the gaki was dead. Gaara told him that he just fainted though, which made him very angry. He was about to deliver the finishing blow until Gaara stopped him with his sand.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?"Udou screamed in question.

"You're not killing him", Gaara said calmly.

"And why the hell not?" Udou asked.

"I'm taking him with us, and if you have a problem then take it out with him", Gaara said as he summoned a monster.

It had been a giant sand raccoon with a tail as big as his body. It had started to laugh hysterically. It had yellow eyes and you should know the rest. It had been Shukaku the One Tailed Demon Lord. When Udou had seen the sight of the giant raccoon and all his glory, he bowed down to show his respects.

"Shukaku-sama it is an honor to meet you", Udou said still bowing on all fours.

"Free... Free AT LAST", yipped the Tanuki.

"Shukaku-sama if I had known you were here I would have arranged better settings for you", Udou said with a deep sense of respect.

Shukaku seeing that he was being bowed at coughed a little to clear his throat began to say, " it is fine human, but don't bother me next time I am celebrating my release.

"Well now that you see him, its ok for me to keep the boy right?" Gaara asked.

"Yes as long as it is ok with Shukaku-sama", Udou said finally getting up on his knees.

"Yeah this little guy is kinda cute he just needs this", Shukaku said while pulling out a panda costume," I wanted for Gaara to where it when he was little, but the guy would never listen."

Kaito began to wake up. His eyes were blurry because when he had fainted some of the sand got into his eyes. As he began to run it he started to see the shape of a giant head with a tan-ish color. When the picture became clearer he had freaked out. He had never seen one of the Demon Lords before or anything like them. He had tried to pull himself free from his grip. He even attacked Shukaku making him laugh that the boy could think he could get free.

"Hey you old freak let go of me or I'll kill you", Kaito screamed.

"You're not in any position to be threatening me right now and do you know who I am?" Shukaku said while laughing again.

"Yeah I know who you are. You're a dead man you hear me!" Kaito said.

"I'm the great and almighty Shukaku, and you my friend shall where this little number for me", Shukaku said with his evil grin.

As Kaito heard the Tanuki's name he started to freak. "O god hes gonna rape me, I heard throughout all the Demon Lords that he was the sickest one and possibly liked little boys", Kaito thought to himself.

"Now that hurt my feelings what am I going to tell my wife when Gaara dies hmmm?" Shukaku said giving another laugh.

"O thank god", Kaito said giving a sigh of relief.

"Anyway this kid stays with me and the chibi over there until we get bored", Shukaku said.

After that it was decided that Kaito was to remain with Gaara. After talking with Shukaku, Udou couldn't have argued. Most people who knew of the Demon Lords gave them much respect and worship. Udou over here had liked Shukaku the best anyway. Shukaku after hearing that told Gaara to be nicer to his number 1 follower, but Gaara just ignored it. Kaito soon got used to them after a minute or two. He realized that they were good company, and if his dad wanted him back he could always come and get him. Kaito really liked Hinata though, she was kind and loving. If he could have anyone as a surrogate mother it would be her. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and the others had a good laugh from watching the fight to watching Shukaku make the boy where the panda pajamas. Hinata and Mika found it to be quite cute. Sasuke started to laugh somewhat when he had looked at Hinata and Naruto. Naruto obviously agitated had punched Sasuke in the arm to find out what was so funny.

"This is quite interesting", Sasuke muttered.

"What is?" Naruto questioned.

"Gaara has a kid now, yet you two love birds over there don't", Sasuke answered.

"Whats your point?" Naruto asked.

"My point is out of all of us I'd never would have guessed Gaara getting a kid before any of us especially you two", Sasuke answered again.

"He has a point Naruto when are you and Hinata-chan going to have a child of your own?" Mika asked.

That statement had made the both of them blush. They had never really thought about having a kid they were only around 20. Though this wasn't really important, it had enough people interested to make a discussion.

"So Naruto, Hinata if you guys ever did get a kid what would you name the squirt?" Sasuke asked.

The question had everyone else interested as well. For they all knew that the two loved each other, but they had never really done it. They guessed they were waiting for marriage, but they took way to long for that also.

"Well if it was a boy than how about RAMEN!" Naruto said making it sound more like a gesture than a question.

(A/N this name was used in another person's story. The story us titled "Hinata's secret life". The story is fairly good, well not fairly it was great, and it has some lemons. The lemons might be good or bad depending on the reader, just thought I'd warn you. There are a few spelling mistakes, but the story is sooo good that it doesn't matter because you will be too in love with the story to care.)

After Sasuke and Mika had heard this they both hit him in the head.

"Listen dobe we are being serious about this", Sasuke said with a vein clearly showing on his head.

"Whats wrong with Ramen I mean its a perfectly good name", Naruto said putting up a pout.

"If your a moron it is, and did you ever think that Hinata could've had a name?" Sasuke asked with everyone nodding in agreement to what Sasuke had said.

"I think that would be an ok name", Hinata muttered," if Naruto thought it was good"

"Don't you even ca...", Sasuke just realized that important x-factor when it came to Hinata and Naruto. Hinata didn't care what the name of the baby was as long as it was hers and Naruto's.

"You know never mind it doesn't matter anymore", Sasuke said.

Everyone was then thrown out of the loop as they heard what Sasuke had said. They all thought that he was crazy to just let them say that their baby was going to be named Ramen. After Sasuke had led the group of people off to the side to tell them what he had figured out. They soon awed and realized what he said was probably right. Udou didn't seem to care, Gaara and Asuda were surprised by the dedication but stayed impassive, Kaito was excited that he might have someone to play with, and Mika had thought that if this was a love story it would be a number one hit.

After all that ridiculousness they soon went back. They all got back in the carriage and Udou soon got the horses moving. The were headed into one of the Sleep nation's city. From there on out it was just wide open plains as far as the eye could see. For the first couple hours everything seemed fine. As night crept its head towards the group though problems broke out between the group. Kaito had fallen asleep fairly quickly on Hinata's lap. Naruto was the one who had always filled that role so he became somewhat jealous. Every time he had tried to move Kaito somewhere else Hinata would stop him. It was as if she had wanted that little punk on her lap.

"Hinata why are you stopping me from moving him?" Naruto asked longing for an answer.

"Well first off hes a child, and two he had no mother so I thought I'd at least give him this", answered Hinata.

"Fine but hes gonna have to let go of you sometime", Naruto said putting on a pout to show that he was severely disappointed.

Naruto gave up after he said that and let it go. He had to get some rest for who knows what else could happen. They had planned to go from Maou into Zen then towards to Tower. (A/N: for those who are getting confused about this crap I'll make a map so you can follow. Hell even I get confused with my nonsense, as you might have figured I just write the things without thinking of what was written before.) He soon lost sight and entered into the deep recesses of his own mind. It was that same darned sewer. How he hated the feeling of the place. It was his mind right? He always wanted to know if he could change it. Anyway he walked the same path he always did and confronted the Kyuubi.

'What is it now gaki?' Kyuubi asked.

"I need to know right now. If I were to right Rien again would I be able to win without you?" Naruto asked.

'When you fought him the first time you too were about equal in terms of overall status. He did say that he was not fully healed though, which is quite peculiar for some in his case. So if I were to guess who would win in the next fight then I would have to say that you would lose.' Kyuubi said with a serious tone.

"Then how do I get stronger?" Naruto asked.

'Me or you can give me your soul for a a month or two. If you think that it wouldn't be enough than you're dead wrong. Unlike Jiraiya I won't piddly dick around. I will cram 5 years worth of training into you, and all you need to do I give me your soul.'

"So your asking me to sell my soul to the devil for power?" Naruto questioned.

'No I'm much worse than the devil. If he exists than he would be my whipping boy', Kyuubi said with a smirk.

After that Naruto just nodded and entered into a real state of sleep.

In Konoha

Jiraiya and Tsunade were gathering as many shinobis as they could. After they had announced that they were setting up a mission to find Naruto many had volunteered. The first person to come up and ask them were Neji and Lee. TenTen had wanted to go, but after a week her and Neji "_hit_" it off.

Flashback

The night slowly revealed itself as the couple had been lying in the grass at their team's training ground. They had just finished training with each other and decided to enjoy each other's company. It was hard for Neji to actually be nice, but when it came to TenTen it just felt natural. It was like for the first time in his life he had actually cared about someone as much as his late father or possibly even more. As Neji looked into her eyes he could see something special. It was the thing he was looking for his whole life, a reason to be happy. He could see that with her his life could be changed and that they could live like characters in a fairy tale.

Soon the sky had completely gone dark and the two were about to leave.

"Well I guess this is bye then Neji. See you tomorrow?" TenTen said softly.

Neji grinned and replied," You know something? You're truly beautiful when the moon's light hits you."

TenTen blushed she had known that he had loved her with all his might, but he never once said something this sweet. She had wondered where this was going.

"I just wanted to tell you that if you weren't in my life than it would have been meaningless", Neji whispered," Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow my lovely TenTen-chan."

She was totally hit off guard by this. Who would have thought that Neji could be romantic or even nice? Instead of leaving though she quickly turned to him. They had stared into each other's eyes for a moment and slowly started to pull in. They had started to kiss and it was for a good five seconds too. Then they couldn't stop and one thing led to another.

End Flashback

He worried that this mission would turn out bad, so he told her to stay here and wait for him. She of coarse had argued that it was unfair and that she had a good 4 months or so before they should be worrying about the baby. Still Neji had gotten Hanabi to settle her down and keep her at bay until they got back. Poor Hanabi she didn't know what she was getting herself into.

The next person to volunteer was Kiba and Shino. Though they were eventually going to be called since they both were the best trackers Konoha has. (I personally hate Kiba. No offense he can be kick ass sometimes, but the fact that he could possibly have had a chance with Hinata just gets me mad.) Shino had gotten into an arranged marriage with another bug clan in the Mist. Her name was Mizu-chan. Her clan had been hidden from the world for many generations and on a mission to go there they met and started a fight. The second they both noticed that they were bug users they got along pretty well. One thing led to another and they got engaged, they had to postpone the marriage until Shino had gotten back. Kiba on the other hand had no luck his charm didn't work for many people. He had dated some girl in the vet's office, but that was just a fling. (Don't Worry all those Kiba fans out there he gets a girl after the gate).

After that Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji had raised their hands immediately. They were worried about him. Over the years Ino had grown a soft spot for the blond. They got along quite well now. She had gotten over the fact that he could be an idiot sometimes and actually found him sweet. She at the moment was going out with Chouji. It wasn't her first choice, but she decided to give him a chance.

Flashback

"Please just give me one chance. I promise that you won't regret it and if you do than I will give up right now", Chouji pleaded

Ino gave a soft smile she knew that Chouji was very kind-hearted and caring, but she could never go out with someone that big. She had a soft spot for him though so she answered him with a nod.

"Yeah why not I mean its not everyday that the nicest person in Konoha asks you out", Ino answered.

Chouji was at the tip of bliss. He would have never thought that she would have said yes. This was totally a miracle and he had probably thank God after. He nodded and pulled her towards the direction where he had set up their date. It was in deep within the forest, and Chouji offered Ino to carry her the whole way. She had said yes and just hung from his back enjoying the ambiance coming from the forest. They had finally reached it and it was around 9 pm. It was a lake with a picnic basket lying near a willow tree.

They had started to finish eating their meal. Chouji had surprisingly ate only as much as Ino did. She didn't know whether to check his temperature or just let her jaw drop. She had started to get up before Chouji said.

"Wait this wasn't why I brought you here", Chouji said.

"Ok than this is the main event right?" Ino asked.

"Yup it is and after you see than you'll be dying for more of this guy", Chouji said confidently poking his chest.

"I can't wait to see it than, and by the way this date has been very good. It must have been one of the best." Ino told him with no lie in her eye.

"Ok then follow me and let me show you the grand finale", Chouji said again.

He had pushed a branch over to show Ino what he had brought her there for. He soon revealed a small lake with many ferns and flowers growing around them. There she saw a small row boat made for just the two of them. He signaled Ino to come on the boat with him. She did and they soon to got to the middle of the lake.

"Is this it?" Ino asked in an annoyed tone.

"Wait a second and you'll see", Chouji answered.

Soon hundreds of fireflies came out to the lake. They swirled and flew all over the place, but avoided Chouji and Ino. Ino was in shock she had been afraid of bugs and had always thought of them as icky. When she had seen this though she was truly baffled. They were beautiful. It was as if God had coordinated this show to show that Chouji was the right man for her. The flies continued to dance their alluring dance, and Ino continued to soak in the beauty. She finally turned to Chouji and gave him a gratifying look.

"So how did you know that they would come?" Ino asked.

"They always come out around this time of night", Chouji explained.

"So what if I said sometime later?" Ino questioned.

"Well it was a good thing you didn't", Chouji quickly responded.

"Your such a baka Chouji", Ino said giving him a soft smile," but then again you're the baka I fell for."

She soon pulled in and kissed him. She had seen something that most people would never ever see in their entire lives, even if they had traveled across the world. It surprised her but what surprised her more was who had shown her it. She had many things to be thankful for and now he had been one of them. She would have never expected it, but it was fine. They soon pulled out of the kiss and stared at each other for awhile.

"You know Chouji if I hadn't have been so superficial maybe I would have been happier", Ino whispered.

"Its ok I'll show you all the things you missed", Chouji smiled as he let those words sink.

End Flashback

The last person hesitantly came to volunteer was Sakura. It had been Sakura's turn to sign up. She had desperately wanted to see Naruto and Sasuke again. She didn't know who she had missed more though. Ever since she had given up on Sasuke, he had just been a brother to her. She also thought about that way towards Naruto. Sasuke was the serious one always watching out, and Naruto had been the relaxed one who was always there when you cried. She had moved on and had hoped that she could find someone who truly loved her. Still that was her second priority, her first was to bring back her family. With that set in mind she hurriedly signed up to go.

All of the Rookie nine and Team Gai that were in Konoha have been assembled. The only one missing was in Suna with his new wife Temari. They had gotten married the second they had gotten back from the battle zone. Tsunade had needed his help with this mission so he had sent a letter for him to come back. Now everything was set up and they were ready to kick ass.

A/N: so how did you guys like it? Too much crap and fluff in the way and not enough action? Just tell me and I'll add whatever. I just thought I'd get the pairings set up and how some of them happened. I really don't like Ino or Sakura either they were both annoying throughout the show/manga. Even though I thought Chouji should get a girl and maybe get Sakura an OC.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N from now on if the jutsu was in the show I'll just go ahead and put them in Japanese form and sorry for not posting recently just a little busy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else I steal! How many times do I have tell you?! I do own the plot, OC's, and my soul, but all those things are worthless.

Chapter 14

Naruto and his rag tag team had soon entered the border between Maou and Zen. Zen was also industrious and probably was going to compete with the Tower nation. When they had entered the Zen nation they had noticed something. The city nearing the border was set ablaze. Everyone had rushed to see if they could save it, but no one knew its true importance other than Asuda and Mika. Asuda kept quiet not wanting to cause commotion, he just wanted to get Mika to the Tower nation and leave.

"Oh no this is terrible", Mika exclaimed.

"I know that's why we are hurrying to get there and save people", Naruto said.

"Its not just that, but this is also the capital of Zen that is being burnt down", Mika said with an urgent tone.

"Holy fuck then lets haul ass", Naruto exclaimed.

They then raced to the scene to see what had happened. They saw what they saw last time with Kaito, but this seemed much worse. There had been millions of people here and they all died. Not that they thought that millions overtake a hundred, but it seemed worse. All the buildings were desolated and it had seemed that only one building had withstood the attack. That was the Leader's tower. It had been all white and nothing else but windows. It wasn't that spectacular, but since this nation was technology based it didn't have to be. It was as tall as the tower that Lord Teepo owned. It had many windows and there were slots where different colors appeared. They continued to walk closer to it until they were stopped by two figures. They both wore black cloaks with red clouds on them and straw hats.

"Well, well if it isn't Naruto-kun and my dear younger brother", Itachi said calmly

"I didn't know you guys where joining the party to Kyuubi brat", Kisame said with his usual smirk.

"Naru..." Sasuka then got cut off.

"No we can't fight them just yet", Naruto stated.

"Oh yes we can", Asuda showing a smirk which surprised Naruto and the others.

"Fine ok me and Sasuke got Itachi and Asuda and Hinata you guys get Kisame", Naruto ordered.

"What about us don't we get to have fun?" asked Hidan.

"Yeah I've been itching for a good tussle all day. These guys completely suck." said Kakazu.

"Damn well..." Naruto then got cut off.

"You can't forget about us", Tobi said and then pointed at Konan, Sasori, Deidara, and Pein.

"Fuck!", said Naruto's group.

"Yeah you guys are seriously screwed", Tobi said while laughing.

"Ok we got me, Sasuke, Hinata, Asuda, Kaito, and Udou. That makes six and you guys got 9. That means I get 3, Sasuke gets 2, and..." before he could finish that sentence Itachi said something.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun Tobi is just kidding only me and Kisame here are going to fight you", Itachi said which made Naruto sigh in relief.

Asuda got tired of waiting and swung his halberd at Kisame. Kisame blocked it with his sword. The bandages on the sword were completely torn from the strike. Kisame watched in some amusement as it Asuda had stopped for a moment to see what would happen next.

"You know you're not that bad", Kisame said.

"I wish I could've said the same, but you haven't shown me anything impressive", Asuda replied.

"Fine I guess its my turn then", Kisame said with a smirk.

Kisame pulled his sword and swung it at Asuda. Asuda had blocked it, but Kisame forced some chakra to push him forward. Asuda flew to a nearby lake of blood. He hadn't landed on it but towards it. Kisame then started to form some seals and muttered **Suiton: Goshoku Zame**. Then 5 sharks formed from the blood and started to charge at Asuda. Asuda began to cut them in half one by one, but to no avail since they would just reform bigger than when they had started. He grew tired of that so he just decided that dodging would have been the smart choice. Kisame saw him closing in so he let go of his shark jutsu and used another one. **Suiton: Suikoudan no jutsu**. Kisame had used that just as Asuda was about to close in on him. The bomb had appeared out of nowhere and hit Asuda's halberd. The explosion made a big puff of dust appear cloaking Asuda. When the smoke had cleared he could clearly see Asuda with barely any scratches on him.

"Fine if that won't work then this surely will", Kisame said calmly.

**Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu**. A huge dragon made out of blood soon rose and charged towards Asuda. As it approached Asuda jumped and dodged it. The dragon came at his back, but Asuda simply struck it towards the ground. The dragon soon got up again trying to get the side of Asuda. Asuda yet again still dodged which pissed Kisame off. Soon enough he just went into a full frontal charge. Asuda started to rotated his halberd and block all the blood. Soon he got to the end of the dragon and Kisame was a little impressed.

"I think play time is over don't you?" Asuda asked.

"Yes lets settle this like real warriors and end it with out weapons", Kisame replied smiling at the thought of how fun this would be.

With Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi

"Don't tell me that you two actually think you can beat me? Hmm Naruto-kun?" asked Itachi in amusement.

"In fact I know that we can't, but if we don't try we'll never know", Naruto said.

"Don't listen to that dobe over there hes an idiot. Of coarse we are going to beat you", Sasuke said with his usual pompous smirk.

(a/n: I really hate Sasuke and Sakura, mostly Sakura. So if you see Sasuke getting his ass whooped more often than Naruto, well you know why. Arrogant bastard should have just died. For those who read the manga then you know, and for those who are watching the show then you'll know in a month or two.)

Sasuke then activated his Sharingan and Naruto had just gotten out his sword. Itachi on the other hand didn't waste anytime and had did a jutsu. **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**. Naruto had jumped out of the way while Sasuke countered.** Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu. **The two fireballs collided and were deadlocked. Slowly but surely Itachi was winning. Naruto had gone over to Itachi and attempted to punch him in the face. Itachi had caught his hand though. He then released his jutsu and thrown Naruto at Sasuke's fireball. Sasuke seeing this let go of his jutsu and watch Naruto land right next to him.

"Such a bad little boy", Itachi said.

"Shut up I'll get you next time.", Naruto said then grinning," you read for that one move?"

With this Sasuke stared off at Itachi and smirked. He threw some wires at him and pinned him to the tree. Itachi then puffed into smoke, and the real one came out of a building. He had smirked, but to only be thrown into the ground by Naruto using his **Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no jutsu**. As he stood back up the most amazing thing happened, Itachi had turned into many black crows. Itachi then appeared again in front of the two.

"God dammit I was sure that I avoided at looking at his hands and feet", Naruto screamed at himself.

"How did he do that without my Sharingan noticing?" Sasuke pondered.

"Well the reason you guys got caught up in this is because you two are idiots", Itachi explained.

"Well that makes us feel better", Naruto said with sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

With Team Gai ( name of the team thats going to rescue Naruto)

"Okay is everyone ready to go?" Tsunade asked.

A loud scream of yes was heard by her.

"Okay then Jiraiya help me out with this so we can get going. When me and Jiraiya form the gate all of you will go 3 at a time. Team Gai going in first then Orochimaru's team." Tsunade said.

With that Tsunade had formed some hand seals with Jiraiya and said **Dimensional Gate jutsu**. The gate then formed 3 times bigger than the first one. The teams had slowly walked into it and out the other side. The first to go was Gai, Sakura, and Kiba, the second team to go was Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji, and lastly to follow up the rear were Shino and Neji. Orochimaru had only brought 2 people with him. Those were Kabuto and some new guy named Tara Niji. There was nothing special about him at all. He was just there. He was about the same height as Kabuto, black hair, same costume as the sound 4, had the sound headband, had a katana and wakazashi at his sides, and had some skintight armor from his head to his feet. Nothing too special about that. They then entered and Tsunade and Jiraiya released the jutsu.

"Well now that their gone..."Jiraiya said as he pulled Tsunade in.

Soon he was punched through the walls of the Hokage tower and had some medic nins to look at him.

Team Gai had appeared in the same place. They had waited for Team Orochimaru, but they never showed up. They soon saw where they were, and they were terrified. They had arrived to see millions of dead bodies on the floor. Their blood littered the ground as they saw buildings destroyed. ( I don't want to retell where they are at. You should know if you were reading.) They were completely in shock, but knew that they had to move or they wouldn't be able to find Naruto anytime soon. They soon heard some screaming from their left and right. They had split up Gai, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru went left, while Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Lee, and Neji had gone right.

Gai sub team

Gai soon approached what was making the noise. A strange man and Kisame were fighting. Kisame slashed at the man with his Samaheda while the other man blocked with his Halberd.

"Okay this is what we are going to do..." Gai said.

A few moments later Kiba said," yeah hell no."

"Fine but let me go in first", Gai said.

They agreed to let him do that at least. Then in between the fight Kisame had turned to see a fist in his face after hearing "DYNAMIC ENTRY". Kisame had flew into what was left of the building, taking the rest of it down. Asuda had stared at the man and was ready to attack him until he noticed the headband. "hmm it seems Naruto's comrades have arrived", Asuda thought to himself.

"Ugh not this guy again didn't we settle this the last time we fought?" Kisame asked.

"This is a rematch and this time my SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH won't fail", Gai said.

"Forget this I'm out of here, but hey whats your name so next time we can finish this?" Asked Kisame.

"You already know my name its MAITO GAI eternal rival to the one and only late Kakashi Hatake, whose YOUTHFULNESS shall never fade." Gai said.

"Not yours you idiot the guy with the halberd", Kisame said as he sweat dropped.

"You don't need to know because the next time we meet will be me hunting you down", Asuda explained.

"I like you well.. until next time", Kisame said the disappearing.

"So I assume you are Naruto's friends?" Asuma asked as he looked at the people behind Gai.

"Yes, but how do you know him?" asked Neji.

"This is going to be long to explain, so lets go sit somewhere where blood won't stain whats left of my clean clothes." Asuda said.

With Hinata

"Where could Naruto and Sasuke be? Its bee at least and hour", Mika asked worriedly.

"I'm sure they will be fine", Gaara said," they always are."

"By the way why aren't you two fighting?" Mika asked Gaara and Hinata.

To their surprise they also wondered why. Hinata was told to stay put by Naruto so she just let it go, but Gaara didn't have any.

"Well I just didn't feel like it", Gaara said coldly.

"Wow your really boring, I'm gonna go out and check on them be back in a sec", Kaito said.

He soon jumped up and then brought back down by Tobi. Kaito struggled to get away from him, but was simply over powered. Udou and Gaara soon stepped up to him. Udou pulling out his swords letting the sheathe drop to the ground, while Gaara simply let the sand pour out of his gourd.

"Now now little boy no need to be antsy. Be a good little boy and just stay here", Tobi said then looking over towards Gaara and Udou.

"But then again I'm getting bored as well, so how about you three versus me?" Tobi offered.

"Gladly", said Kaito," when I'm through with you, you'll be sorry."

Kaito then lunged his hand at Tobi's chin. Tobi had back flipped sending the boy towards Gaara. He rubbed his chin as he felt some blood trickle down. He was amazed that a little could do that. Not many people could actually hit an Akatsuki member.

"Well this might be fun if they all went at once", Tobi said activating his Sharingan.

Lee's sub team (thats right hes the team leader! Ahhh how I love it when Lee is put in power.)

They followed the voices to see a beaten and battered Naruto and Sasuke. Lee had screamed," DYNAMIC ENTRY" as he did a Leaf Senpuu to Itachi. Itachi had caught his foot and threw him back. Lee was somewhat surprised, but at the same time excited. Sakura ran over towards Naruto and Sasuke with the rest of them following.

"It looks like we'll have to finish this later my dear little brother and Naruto-kun", Itachi said as he disappeared.

"Looks like you guys missed the party", Naruto said with a fox like grin.

"Yup and it was one hell of a party too", Sasuke said," Oh yeah go left of here and you'll see a cart that's where Hinata is."

The two then lost consciousness and Sakura had caught the two. Chouji then grabbed the two with his super-sized hands and they proceeded left. They had walked for a minute or two and found the carriage. It was broken. It looked like someone had crashed into it, which made it completely useless. They had looked over they saw a man with swords, Gaara, and a small child bleeding with cuts all over. They then looked at all of the Akatsuki members. The were talking about something and then left.

Hinata saw Lee's group come and hurried to them. Sakura saw Hinata too and ran up to her, and gave her a big hug. Ino as well gave her a hug as they were excited to see each other. Then Chouji came from behind, she was not as happy to see who he was holding though. Mika also hurried when she saw the boy with the beaten Sasuke. Chouji had gave the two to them each laying the other's head on their lap. Sakura had expected that from Hinata, but from the women who came from nowhere was quite a shock. She had wondered who she was. Before Sakura or Ino could ask a thing Hinata had answered her question.

"Oh I forgot to mention this is Mika, she is the princess of the Maou Nation", Hinata said.

"O ok but whats her relationship with Sasuke?" Sakura whispered.

"I don't know", Hinata replied.

"Oh yes and this is Udou a swordsman, and quite excellent if I might add, there is Kaito over there, and there's Asuda but he isn't here right now." Hinata explained.

"Aww hes such a cutie", Sakura and Ino said while rubbing his cheeks.

Kaito didn't mind them touching his cheeks. In fact he had enjoyed it; he never had so much contact ever. He loved the attention that he was getting and the two girls loved his squishy cheeks. He grew tired of it though when Ino decided to pinch them. He swatted their hands away making them argue whose fault was it. Soon Asuda and Gai had approached them. Gai and Lee had made a great commotion.

"Oh GAI SENSEI I failed to show my BURNING YOUTHFULNESS!" Lee screamed as tears ran down his face.

"I too have failed TO SHOW MY BURNING YOUTHFULNESS", Gai replied with those same tears.

"GAI SENSEI" "LEE" "GAI SENSEI""LEE"

"Ok we must retrain, lets run around this village 250 times", Gai said.

"Yosh and if we cannot do that then we will do 500 sit-ups", Lee said.

"YOSH and if cannot do that then it will be 1000 push-ups", Gai replied.

While this happened a sunset was behind them. Waves were crashing against a cliff as they did this as well. Hinata had wondered if Lee really had no chakra because this must have been a genjutsu. If it was then it would definitely stronger than a **Tsukuyomi**. If not then it must be some bushy brow kekkei genkai. It had to be one or the other because she refused to believe that their "BURNING PASSION" had created that image.

"Thats enough you two!" Ino screamed as she hit them both on the head.

"Was that necessary Ino-san?" Lee asked as he rubbed his bump.

"Yes because if I didn't then you would have never stopped your nonsense", Ino replied.

"That might have been true, but how can you stop our BURNING YOUTHFULNESS?!" Lee asked as he raised his arm.

She conked him on the head again then she said," See? There you go again muttering the same nonsense."

Naruto and Sasuke had woken up. Naruto the first thing he saw was Hinata's beautiful face. The face that he loved, and hoped that it would be the one he would always wake up next to. He gave her a smile and she put her hand on his face. She soothingly caressed it as she smiled back. Sasuke on the other hand had lept up right away to see a smirking Sakura and Ino.

"My, my, my if it isn't Sasuke-kun, and who would this lovely young lady be hmmm?" they asked in unison.

"No one ok just stay out of it", he said protectively.

"Aren't we scary today? If I didn't know any better I'd say you like her." Sakura said.

"I don't, she means nothing to me", Sasuke said.

"Oh she isn't is she? Then I guess you wouldn't mind that shes crying because you just said that." Sakura said.

Sasuke did a quick turn around and said," you know I didn't mean it. I just had to get these two off my back."

"Hah I knew it", Sakura screamed as Sasuke noticed that Mika wasn't really crying, but gave him a warm smile.

"Whats this Sasuke-teme is finallt admitting that he likes or even loves Mika?" Naruto added.

"Shut it dobe or I will have you read a book my foot wrote, From on the road to up your ass", Sasuke said. (a/n: quote stolen from That 70's Show. Bomb show if you haven't seen it then go watch it right now!!)

"Geez don't be so stingy me and Hinata knew since forever. I even had a bet with Kyuubi about it. He owes me a new jutsu now." Naruto said.

"Enough of this dribble, so tell me how your fight was?" Kaito said.

"Ok we will. Well before Lee got there this was what happened", Naruto explained

Flashback after initial fight scene before Lee

"I always hated your **Tsukuyomi**", Naruto said.

"Well can you at least get out of it?" Itachi asked.

"Quite easily", Naruto and Sasuke mused.

They soon released it with Naruto getting help from Kyuubi and Sasuke just used his own Sharingan. It wasn't good enough to beat him, but he and Kakashi had developed a counter to Itachi's move. Though Kakashi was never given a chance to use it Sasuke was though. He should thank him later for it back in that sphere thing.

"Ok well let me show you something myself Itachi", Naruto said.

"I too have something I would like to test out on you", Sasuke added.

"Well lets see if you have improved any since our last meeting then", Itachi replied.

"Oh don't worry you'll enjoy our next jutsu", they replied in unison.

Sasuke was first up at bat. He started to form some hand seals. He then screamed out **Dragon of the Darkness Flame jutsu**. (a/n I just stole Hiei's move right there from Yu Yu Hakusho. His move is bomb and so is he. Hes my favorite character and 2nd is Yoko Kurama. Yusuke is useless other than to have Keiko do something.) A black dragon flowed out of Sasuke's hand and went straight towards Itachi. Itachi had dodged it, but saw that it wouldn't stop. Itachi was getting desperate to get away from it and used his **Amaterasu**.

"It won't work brother. For you see my dragon is made of the same flames that your Mangekyo Sharingan produce", Sasuke explained.

"I see then this might actually get exciting", Itachi replied.

He then used **Kages Bunshin no jutsu** he then made them leap off into different directions. This did not fool Sasuke as he went for the real one. Naruto sat back and watched as Sasuke was fighting Itachi in hand to hand combat. The dragon had destroyed one of the 3 Itachi's. The dragon was then coming up on the other bunshin. Before he got close though the Bunshin ran towards Sasuke. Naruto saw this and used **Suiton: Suishouha**. Soon water began to shoot out of his mouth. The bunshin continued to sun at them. When Itachi saw him closing in Itachi pushed Sasuke into the bunshin. The bunshin then screamed ** Bunshin Bakuha no jutsu**. The bunshin exploded, but it only distracted him. What he didn't see was that the dragon was right behind and was about to devour him. Naruto finally let enough water out and used one of his new jutsu. **Suiton: Rasengan Suiryuudan no jutsu**. With that a dragon had formed from the water. What was new was that at the mouth of the dragon a Rasengan had formed. Itachi watched in surprise that someone had not only improved the 4th's move, but to actually add an element just threw him off. Itachi though surprised was impressed and proud of Naruto if he and him had gone all out he wondered who would have won. The dragon soon intercepted the fire dragon; it hit the side of the dragon making it switch directions. The fire dragon and the water dragon soon got fused into the Rasengan. Soon enough the Rasengan exploded releasing the chakra from both dragons. Since Sasuke and Naruto were so close they were damaged the most, and Itachi had found a nice cover behind a building's semi-destroyed pillar.

"My, my it seems that you two have really grown I look for in fighting you two to the death next time", Itachi said slowly with his cold voice.

"Next time why not now?" Naruto questioned.

"It seems we have a visitor", Itachi said not turning his head as to who or where it was.

End flashback

"So thats what happened", Naruto said with a satisfied tone.

"So you two did that two yourselves?" Sakura asked.

"Kinda", they both said trying to sound innocent.

The two were immediately hit in the head by all the women in the group. They rubbed their heads and turned to Gaara and Kaito. They both shook their heads in disappointment. Udou just scoffed it off because he really didn't care, and Asuda, well he was being Asuda. Lee and Gai were off doing that training they had "discussed" about earlier, Chouji ate, Neji just stared off and went to be alone, and Shikamaru was complaining about how trouble some it was.

"Hey Sasuke remember the first time i experimented that jutsu?" Naruto asked,

"Do you mean when you did it wrong and i dragged you to Suna?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, man that was great", Naruto said as they both laughed a little bit.

_Ahh the good old days._

'Doesn't seem that good to me Gaki'

_Well with you having that stick up your ass for about a millennium or so I wouldn't put it past you._

'That was funny' Kyuubi said trying to be as sarcastic as he could.

_I try my best and back to the point other than my dad and etc. Is there anything else I should be surprised about?_

'Well there is that one thing he forgot to mention in the letter which I found extremely funny.'

_What was it?_

'Oh you will find out soon enough; one we get into Trouga Nation of coarse.'

_You're an evil bastard._

'I try and one more thing. Go back to Maou we start training now.'

_Do we have to?_

'Yes right now I have a feeling that you're going to need it once we get to Sleep Nation.'

"Ok we're going back to Maou and staying there for a 2 months at the least", Naruto declared.

"Sorry about this Hokage-sama, but we're leaving now", Neji said as he walked up.

"Well I'm afraid we can't do that I still have business here", Naruto said.

"Do I have to beat you and drag you back?" Neji asked.

"That question goes doubled for you", Naruto retaliated.

"Oh yes, ummm this might not be the best time, but I forgot to tell you something." Gai said rubbing the back of his head.

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"Yeah. Well about going home... we can't", Gai said.

"Why the hell no..." Neji stopped right in his tracks," You forgot to learn the jutsu didn't you?"

"Wow you're smart", Gai replied.

Neji had rubbed his temples in aggravation as he too was now stuck. He had guessed that the only way home now was to find Orochimaru and ask him for help. Oh well there was nothing that he could do about it now. All he could do was listen to Naruto and hope it works out in the end. He then walked towards Naruto and gave him a nod signaling that he was ready to go. They then set out towards Maou nation. Naruto had pointed his hand in that direction and they all started to follow him.

They had reached the the capitol in 4 days. They would have gotten there faster, but Sasuke was getting tired of carrying Mika. With the cart broken they had to go on foot. They all thought of it being broken was such a tragedy, especially Sasuke. On the way home Kaito and Udou had been arguing whose fault it was that the cart broke. Kaito blamed Udou and vice versa.

Flashback

"Now now little boy no need to be in such a rush to die", Tobi whispered in Kaito's ear.

Kaito and Tobi had been battling, and at this point Tobi held both Kaito's arms and made him hug himself. The rest of the members were fairly amused, which made Kaito mad. He then kicked Tobi in the toe. He had started to jump up and down while grabbing his foot. When he had stopped Tobi suddenly back handed Kaito into Udou and they both fell onto the cart.

End flashback

"So it was both their faults", Mika explained.

The group had just nodded and the two that broke the cart had their heads down. They closed the gap and could see the palace at which Lord Teepo lived in again. The shock from Gai's team was priceless. Naruto had a big laugh about it, while the others remained the same. No one really understood why he laughed. There was either reason one: he is just an idiot, or two: he is easy to get a laugh out of. Sasuke still wondered if they really needed Naruto back. He was sure that they would do much better without him.

They had talk to Lord Teepo and he understood he would watch over them for the next two months. He had wondered if the Tower nation would be ok with this though. It was really no matter to him for now because as long as she would get married he was ok. He wasn't ok on the inside, but he would keep strong on the outside. He also said that the team could use anything they liked to train with as they were gone. Naruto excited about how well this was going immediately just tackled him and gave him a hug. Sasuke and almost everyone else sweat dropped from this. Well not everyone Kaito was on the floor laughing.

"So Naruto after tonight you will be gone for about 2 months, am I correct?" Lord Teepo asked.

"Uhh yeah thats about right. Kyuubi said that my training now would be better than the 2 and a half year one I had with Jiraiya." Naruto explained.

"Really now?" Lord Teepo asked while stroking his beard.

Naruto waited for him to ask him who Jiraiya was, but it never came. "Aren't you going to ask me who Jiraiya is?" Naruto asked.

"Why should I ask when I already know him?" Lord Teepo asked.

"Wait you know him?!" Naruto asked with a shocked expression.

"I know OF him, I heard he was your father's sensei", Lord Teepo answered.

"I see well it doesn't matter then", Naruto said.

"Ok well on to the festivities", Lord Teepo said.

"Wait what festivities?" he asked.

"The party I threw for you", Lord Teepo answered, "since you won't be back for two months I thought you would like something like this."

The party was phenomenal. There was music, dancing, a big dinner. Everyone seemed to have a good time. The most unexpected thing happened as well. Lee had met the girl of his dreams there. Her name was Kazumi. She was a beautiful girl with brown hair. She was about 5'6'' and very slim. She had an infatuation with green, which is what drew her to Lee. She was gentle and kind she had a warm smile, and pure green eyes. Lee had talked about the FLAMES OF YOUTH, and to his surprised she thought it was kind of cute. Lee and her danced around for hours. Even after the party he decided to walk her home.

Almost everyone else had a good time as well. Everyone except Sakura that is, she just didn't see any guy that she liked at the party. There were some handsome men at the party, but when she talked to them, she found out they were pompous asses. For the rest of the time she spent most of the time talking to Neji who was in the back thinking about TenTen, well that's what she guessed anyway. They had a dance competition in the party too. Gai had shown his FLAME OF YOUTH and won with fast paced and ridiculous moves. He seemed to dance quite well. To everyone's surprised he actually slow danced gracefully too. He didn't find anyone, but a few ladies asked him to dance.

The party soon had ended, and everyone was preparing for sleep. The only people that hadn't been in bed were Naruto and Hinata. They sat on a branch of a tree in the courtyard. Naruto had his back on the tree, and Hinata sat on his lap with her head on his chest. She had always felt at ease when they were in a position like this. It was mostly because being around Naruto just gave her confidence and tried to make her as comfortable as possible.

"So Naruto did you enjoy the party?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah I did, but I would have like it better if I were with you", he told her.

"Sorry I had to keep Ino and everyone else company", she answered.

"Its ok, so what are you going while I'm away?" he asked.

"Well I'll probably train and get stronger just for you", she said as she turned her head and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You know you don't need to I'll get strong enough for the both of us", he had told her squeezing her tighter.

"I know, but when you protect me you always get hurt and it pains me to see that", she told him.

The next moments were quiet. Naruto had moved his head and put his chin on top of Hinata's head. After a moment of watching the moon and the stars Hinata turned her head towards Naruto. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Naruto had always thought that her eyes shined through the darkest of nights. It always had a pure light to it, and he had loved that about her. Not many people could say they loved someone because of their eyes, but for Naruto it was just another reason.

"You know Hinata I'm going to miss you", Naruto whispered.

"Yeah I know, but it will only be for two months", she answered him.

"Two months without your beautiful face will feel like years", he said moving her hair behind her ear.

Naruto soon felt her press against him, he could feel her warmth that he would miss. He slowly leaned in and kissed her on the neck. It sort of embarrassed her,but it sort of felt nice to have him do that. He slowly went up from the kiss, neck, upper neck, behind the ear, and then stopped at her face. He had put his hand on her face, and she had held his hand there. Then he pulled her hair behind her ear with his other hand, and slowly inched towards her mouth. She saw him closing in, so she closed the gap even more. They then locked lips for a gentle kiss. She loved that he didn't want to take things fast, but she was wondering if he ever got bored. They left the kiss, and Naruto pulled in for another one. This time the kiss was more passionate. he had ruffled her hair somewhat before they were done. It took a at least 10 seconds before they needed some time for a breathe.

"Hey Hinata could I see your hand for a second", he asked.

"Ok, but what for?", she asked while giving him her hand.

"This of coarse", he answered while putting a ring on her left ring finger.

"Does this mean...what I think it means?" she asked Naruto.

He had replied no answer, he just kept staring at her.

"Are you proposing to me?!" she asked almost fainting from the excitement.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N:Wow i never would have guessed that i would still have fans after chapter 15. I mean i really think i suck at these kinds of things, but i am very happy for those of you who have kept reading. Also i know that i haven't posted anything for a couple months and i just wanted to apologize for that. I just have been having some problems with my life and such. There is no real excuse though. It seems though that May is the month of Death and June is the month of funny shit. In May 3 of my friends died. Chris shot himself in the face, Felicia died of alcohol poisoning, and Jeff died in a car accident. In June my man Nick got poison ivy on his balls. Well anyway we better get back to the story.

Oh yeah Sammi had informed me about my mistake chapter 13. It had been typed with Kakashi, but I meant to put in Gai or some other jonin. I just still don't believe that I would have actually made him die so I guess I put him in there with that in mind. Sorry if it confused anyone I'll go fix that soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters that are already trademarked, copyrighted, or anything else like that. I do own the characters I make up and the plot, but those aren't very valuable monetarily wise.

Chapter 15

Naruto and Gaara soon stood on the end of the platform. They were about to leave to the spirit world to be trained. At first Gaara wasn't even thinking of going, but when Shukaku found out he said that Gaara should also go. They all had escorted them to the entrance of the spirit world at least. Naruto and Hinata were talking, while he held her by the waist. He would truly be sad about leaving her. Gaara had been talking to Asuda about something. After Naruto and Hinata were done Sasuke came up to him.

"Remember when you get back, you won't be the only one whose gotten stronger", Sasuke said as he put on his usual smirk.

"Don't worry because no matter how strong you are, I will always be at least twice as strong", Naruto answered as he put his fist out.

"Hahaha ok Dobe just remember not to kill yourself", Sasuke said.

"Don't worry about me just worry about Mika", Naruto said as he smirked somewhat," ok remember how do you treat women?"

Sasuke sighed and repeated a mantra Naruto had told him," first you treat them as a person, second a princess, a Greek goddess, and then back to a person."

Naruto had nodded his head in approval of Sasuke. Maybe Sasuke could pull off something as big as this. Although he might be hated for taking Mika for himself. There were a lot of people depending on Mika getting married to the Prince of Tower nation. Although many knew it was against her wishes, it still was needed. That was just the way they were raised.

'Ok kit you remember how that summoning I taught you right?'

_Yeah yeah you don't have to hassle me about it._

'Good remember I'll be gone for a day or two when you first go down, so take care of yourself til then.'

_What am I some moron?_

'To put it frankly, yes you are.'

_Oh thanks that makes me feel better._

Soon Naruto waved off to the crowd and bit both of his thumbs and wrote some seals on his arms. He then made a long trail of blood from his shoulder to the middle of the back of his hand. He then drew a circle on the ground writing more seals and said **Kuchiyose no jutsu**. Then a giant fox appeared. Everyone was astounded at the sight of the Kyuubi. No one had thought it could be free again, but Naruto managed to summon it.

Kyuubi stretched and then howled,"It took you long enough Kit!"

He then turned to us and gave a blood curdling grin. He then feigned a swipe at us and said,"psych."

He then formed a bridge to where his home was at and started to walk there laughing along the way. He had even hummed a tune for that matter. The rest of them were scared shitless. They had really thought he was going to kill them. Well it showed what they knew. Naruto had turned around also laughing at them.

He then presumed to walk on the same bridge until the Kyuubi turned around. He then shook a claw and told him to look down. Naruto then did and saw the bridge completely vanish. Naruto suddenly whirling around in the air began to fall. Everyone watching gasped, well except Asuda which smirked a little. Naruto began to twirl more, trying to grab anything he can to slow him down or better yet stop him. He found nothing though, so there he was falling to his death. He had a lot of time to think since it didn't seem that he would get anywhere any time soon.

After several hours of falling he had finally seen something that was interesting. He had seen a small village with barren wastelands surrounding it. It also looked fairly poor they were all wood huts and looked to be in poor condition. Naruto was heading straight towards it, and didn't see anyone in sight.

_Where the hell is everyone? Man I wish that damned fox was around so I could figure it out already._

Naruto continued to walk along the path until he actually got to the town. The buildings were far worse than he thought. Many were broken and in shambles some used a rag as a door, and others used nothing at all. Even though it was like that there, he saw people in the huts. _Wait what the hell is this there are people in these pieces of shit they call a house. Man if only there was a way I could help them._

Suddenly a small boy with tattered clothes ran up to him and pulled on the hem of his jacket.

"Hey mister can you play with me?" the boy said innocently.

"Ok but lets take you back to your parents they must be worried about you", Naruto said messing up the boy's hair.

The boy looked down as he said," I don't have any parents they both died."

"Its ok well lets just go play", Naruto said with a sad smile.

Naruto and the boy kept going up the town until a hoard came out in front of him. They were probably just the villagers looking for some money. They all gave him blood thirsty looks and scowls.

"Do you guys want some money or something? Because if thats the case sorry I don't have any" Naruto said.

"No we don't want that, we want you to follow us to meet the leader of this small town", the old man requested.

"Ok that is the least I could do I think", Naruto answer.

Soon the crowd had settled down. They then proceeded to the leaders hut. It was a short walk and when they got there the building wasn't much better than the rest. It was slightly bigger than the rest, but it was still broken down and the walls surrounding were destroyed at well. Although the rest of the town of the had a depressed feeling towards it, the aura this house sent out was one of a killing intent. This house seemed dangerous no matter what you thought. Naruto walked into the house though, since he had told them that he would.

When he walked in from the front door he was met by a tall man that was sitting on a wooden box. He had a traditional Japanese armor, and a long katana resting on the shoulder. He had brown eyes yet there looked like there was a fire burning in them. It had a serious amount of killer intent.

"My my my Naruto-kun is it?" the man asked.

"Yes and who are you?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh my apologies my name is Kurogane", Kurogane answered. (A/N: its a guest appearance from Kurogane from Tsubasa Chronicles. I will have them throughout the story from now on since I can make it like that.)

"Ok now tell me how you knew my name?" Naruto asked again.

"You need not to know", Kurogane said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Woah what are you doing with that old man?" Naruto asked with some worry showing.

"Hold your tongue and just fight me and my blade, Tenryujin", Kurogane demanded.

He then had enough with the talk and pulled out his long katana. He gave Naruto a smirk and charged at him with his sword in hand. He swung it diagonally and then swung it across. Naruto had pulled out his sword, but it wasn't of much help since he still hasn't learned how to use it properly. Naruto figured this guy to be a swords master, and knew he wouldn't stand a chance without a sword. He forgot that thought though since he wouldn't be able to think of a way to use it.

Naruto then used his shadow clone ability and then had 5 of them swing their swords in a wild manner. It proved to be of no use though because Kurogane just slashed all five of them down with the slightest of ease. He just made a smug snicker and continue his attack. The other clones Naruto made soon died off and he came to Naruto.

"This is the end kid I was hoping for something better from Kyuubi's student", Kurogane told him in disappointment.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet", Naruto said.

He then held out his hand and made a Rasengan. He then formed the Rasengan around the Platinum Fang. Naruto then swung at Kurogane without him have even being there. Kurogane had just advance forward until he felt something ominous and jumped to the side. As he jumped to the side though he found a shallow cut on his shoulders.

"Not bad kid, you used your powers to make a vacuum effect, but still you wouldn't even be a match for my apprentice with these skills", Kurogane boasted.

"You haven't seen anything yet", Naruto said back.

Naruto then made 4 more clones and they started to swing too. They swung at a amazing pace which only left a hair's length between each slash. Kurogane saw the smallest chances to dodge and he took them, but it wasn't to dodge though because there were a lot of easier ways. He had only taken that route because it would have damaged Naruto's pride. Kurogane then got close enough to Naruto's face, but he didn't slash him. He stopped at the last second, and the air pressure knocked Naruto back. Naruto crashed into a wall leaving a shape of him in it.

"Thats enough Naruto", Kyuubi said as he picked the boy out of the indented wall.

"Ahhh the great Kyuubi, it has been how many years 1 or 2 decades?" Kurogane asked as he smiled.

"2 and it is also good seeing you old friend, how have you and your apprentice been doing?" Kyuubi asked.

"Well other than the usual hunt we have been doing very well", Kurogane answered.

"Wait what hunt, how do you two know each other, and where the hell have you been?!" Naruto asked demanding answer.

"What a man can't say hi to his family after a 20 year absence? Really Naruto my boy when did you have such a cold heart?" the Kyuubi asked jokingly.

"Ever since the time of the cliff you bastard", Naruto replied while pouting.

"Anyway back to the point this man here was the last leader of the Azure Sky Knights which belonged to the Sky kingdom. Him and the other Azure Sky Knights defied Rien and his crew, so they killed him, and made the others were enslaved." Kyuubi explained.

Naruto just nodded his head as he listened to Kyuubi talk before he asked," hey wait you knew about Rien before we even met him?"

"Yeah I just forgot about him since he was a chump back then", Kyuubi said as he laughed.

"Then do you know who else is on their team?" Naruto wondered.

"Well not really. Theres Shido who is supposedly just a pawn, but do not underestimate him. Out of the four I think hes the 2nd strongest. I also heard that each leader has their own individual guard team. The other two are unknown, but the leader is probably as strong as one of the tailed beasts, so you will need training from Kurogane to use a sword, and maybe from another acquaintance from mine." Kyuubi explained further.

Naruto decided to take the training with Kurogane, but Naruto wasn't sure how much training he could get done with only two months. He believed in Kyuubi though since he was extremely all knowing, well for the most part anyway. He wanted to get training as fast as he could, but he was interrupted.

"So Kyuubi are you ready for the welcoming party?" Kurogane asked.

"Hahahahahahaha you always know how to make a man feel welcome", Kyuubi replied.

"Wait a second what about my training?!" Naruto screamed.

"That can wait until tomorrow kit", Kyuubi said.

Naruto took a long hard look at Kyuubi for a second because something was off, and that was when it finally hit him.

"AHHHHH! You aren't some giant fox anymore!" Naruto screamed eyes big and everything.

"That was sooner than I expected from you, I thought it would at least take you another day to figure out I was in a human form", Kyuubi said as he chuckled a bit.

Naruto took a good look at him and he was oddly surprised, Kyuubi was actually quite good looking. His eyes were crimson red, his hair was long and flowing, like his tails, and were also red. He wore a long robe like thing around him. The sleeves and the bottoms of the robe were longer than his limbs, and he wore a royalty hat. His wardrobe was all red with gold trimmings that outlined the whole thing. It also was on the inside making the shapes of tails. He looked like an emperor with all that which made Naruto go into awe. He also looked perfectly human if it wasn't for the fact he was balancing on top of his 9 tails.

"Isn't that kind of flashy for a ninja?" Naruto asked while eyeballing him.

"Don't forget that I am a Demon Lord, I am not some common trash like you", Kyuubi said as he laughed.

"Jack ass", Naruto murmured.

"What was that?" Kyuubi asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing 'Lord' Kyuubi", Naruto said with great exaggeration.

They then walked off to Kurogane's estate, which didn't look much better than the rest of the houses, and had the party. 4 girls were in the estate and they all served Kurogane. They would bring out food and serve the two sake. Naruto who didn't drink much settled with juice, as he watched the two of them merrily sip from the sake cups. The only thing they did was reminisce about the old days and laugh about how stupid they were.

Suddenly a young man about Naruto's age came through the door. He was all bloodied up and had several cuts and bruises on him. His injuries weren't that bad but the bodily damage was semi-serious. He continued into the room, until he collapsed. He was soon caught by one of the tails that Kyuubi was sitting on. One of the women soon brought a first aid kit, and the other brought a towel and a bucket of water. Kyuubi placed him down on the ground and left the girls to take care of him. As soon as Kyuubi let go an arrow soared through the building aimed at Kurogane. Kurogane caught it and ripped the letter off it and red it.

"Your beloved student has been beaten quite easily, and if you don't want the same to happen to you then send out the Kyuubi and his student", Kurogane said as he read the letter.

"Hmm it seems we have caused some trouble for you my friend", Kyuubi said in a semi-apologetic tone.

"No need to apologize, if my student wasn't ambushed than he wouldn't have lost", Kurogane responded.

"How do you know that he was ambushed?" Naruto asked.

"You can tell from the kind of cuts and bruises Naruto. That long but shallow cut came from a sword, that deep yet small cut came from a sickle, and those bruises came from clubs." Kyuubi explained.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for? Lets go out there and kick their asses" Naruto screamed.

"Calm down, that is what they want. We will wait for a week and then fight them." Kyuubi said as he gave a look to Kurogane.

"Sigh this was such a buzz kill. This was the good sake I was saving too", Kurogane said as he stood up.

Naruto just pouted as he saw Kurogane and Kyuubi do nothing. Kurogane then came next to him and dragged him the hair. Naruto struggled a little, but figured that his training would start now. Kurogane had dragged him out to the middle of nowhere on top of some mountain. There was a waterfall, and a giant cliff. Naruto knew that this was gonna hurt just from the look at the ground next to it. There were tons of craters and slash marks.

"Ok here put these on", Kurogane said as he threw him some weights.

"Ok sure, but is this much really necessary?" Naruto asked as he put on each weight.

"Of course it is you have two arm and leg weights each weighing 250 lbs, that body suit which ways 500, and this weight which you put on your sword which ways 100 lbs. All that together is about 1600 lbs. You said you wanted a crash course right? Well here it is. Now start doing basic swings under the waterfall I'll be back after a week." Kurogane said as he walked away.

"Hey wait a sec I can't even move with all this how do you expect my to get anything done?!" Naruto screamed.

Kurogane had left Naruto to do what he was instructed to do, but Naruto couldn't move at all. Naruto suddenly had an idea of how he could do this. He started to focus chakra into every muscle in his body, and when he tried to move he succeeded a little. He was still very stiff, but with this he could somehow move. He started to walk and after an hour he could jog, and with another hour he could run. He was excited and started to jump up and down, but then he fell on his face.

He had let go of some of his chakra and couldn't move again. It was rather funny to him. He soon put his chakra back up and took his sword. He started to swing against the current of the waterfall. This was again another way to train his muscles. Gradually he got used to it, and after a while he loosened up on his chakra output. It seems that after 5 days he could do it with out any use of chakra. He solely depended on his muscles for this kind of stuff.

On the sixth day Kurogane came to check up on him. Kurogane was amazed by the progress Naruto could swing that weight around so easily. Kurogane started to clap as he walked up to Naruto. Naruto didn't hear it at all and kept practicing. Kurogane got irritated and threw a rock at him. Out of instinct Naruto sliced the rock into two.

"Good it seems you pretty much have the basics down", Kurogane said smirking.

"Yeah at first I thought I was gonna die, but now it seems I'm ok", Naruto replied.

"Oh well thats good then. Well anyway on to the next part of training. For the next two days you will be sparring with my student with the weights on." Kurogane explained.

"Ok bring on the unlucky bastard that has to fight me", Naruto said arrogantly.

The guy who they found injured came from behind him. He gave Naruto a small smile and waved at him. He walked forward and toke a bow towards him.

"Good morning Naruto-san, my name is Syaoran", Syaoran said still bowing.

"Hey I know you, you were that guy that was beaten up a week ago", Naruto said as he jumped up and down.

"Yes that was me", Syaoran replied with a slightly gloomy voice.

"Oh my bad that must have been embarrassing for you", Naruto said apologetically

"No that was my mistake I shouldn't have fought so many people, Syaoran replied.

"How many people were there?" Naruto questioned.

"Hmm I'm not sure but at least 100, I took out most of them, but the last two were superb at fighting", Syaoran answer while scratching his head.

"Wow 100?! Its no surprised you lost, you must have been tired out by then", Naruto said in awe.

"Well anyway Naruto-san we should hurry up to sparring", Syaoran said.

Naruto nodded and once again Kurogane left. Syaoran did some small stretches and looked at Naruto with fierce eyes. Naruto replied with a quick flick of the wrist and the fight began. Syaoran charged in like his master, starting up with a quick diagonal right slash. Naruto picked up his sword to parry it quickly and do a handle smash to the back of Syaoran's neck, but he had vanished.

"Your reflexes seem to be slow when it comes to sword fights", Syaoran told him as he kicked Naruto's side.

Naruto was sent flying into the stream, but Naruto quickly climbed out. Naruto shook himself off and quickly charged at Syaoran. He made a five quick thrusts , but Syaoran parried them all. Syaoran swung his left arm at Naruto, but he blocked that. Syaoran of course knew that he would, so he brought the other hand in the shadow of the left. This left a stab in Naruto's arms.

"Naruto-san please take this more serious, it is no fun when the opponent just stands there and is slowly ripped to pieces", Syaoran said.

Naruto was angry now since he had just got his butt whipped by some apprentice. He flipped the sword like a kunai, and began his own onslaught. He had swiped it to the left, but Syaoran saw that so he kicked upwards. Naruto used Syaoran's foot as a springboard and flew off of it. He then sprung off the side of several trees trying to confuse Syaoran. It somewhat worked since Naruto's downward slash from the sky cut his face.

"The art of a ninja certainly is quite wild, but that style seems to be of circus variety. Please show me some true ninja skills Naruto-san." Syaoran said as he smirked.

Naruto then slowed down his heartbeat and focused on his rhythm, he planned on making Syaoran regret asking him for this kind of show. Naruto then vanished with the leaves. He then appeared right behind Syaoran. He gave a quick kick to the head, but to no avail. He then grabbed Syaoran's arm and swung himself to kick Syaoran's chin. As Syaoran flew into the sky Naruto began to kick him even higher. He then got to the height of the waterfall and began to hit him down.

Naruto kicked him down like his normal rendan, but he added a few slashed in. When he got to the tree's height he jumped from one to to the other landing a slice in between every leap. He then got to the final blow. Naruto jumped towards the sky and landed on top of Syaoran as he hit the ground.

"Now that is how a real ninja uses a sword, well the Anbu have their own sword style, but still thats how the Hokage gets the job done." Naruto said arrogantly.

"I see I lost to a ninja leader, well at least its better than losing to a genin", Syaoran said as he coughed up some blood.

"God dammit it took it serious and banged you up pretty bad. Look at all those cuts I mean more than half of them are deep and the others have dirt in them. Sorry man." Naruto said while bowing his head.

"Its ok if I was more aware it wouldn't have been as bad, and I did taunt you", Syaoran said trying to cheer Naruto up.

Naruto picked Syaoran up while wiping the dirt off of him. Naruto brought out some bandages and took care of him. He also got him some water. Syaoran took a quick nap for awhile and left Naruto alone to his thoughts. Naruto looked up at the night sky.

_I wonder how everyone is doing? Oh right Kyuubi is outside of my body, so I can't talk to him like this. I guess I should be getting used to being alone for awhile._

'Now what gave you the idea that I'd stay out of your head kit?'

_KYUUBI!! I mean Kyuubi. Hey how can you still be in my head while outside my body?_

'Just because I'm out doesn't mean I'm actually out. As long as that damn seal is on you I can't leave this fragile body. Anyway I wouldn't leave you now, this is a crucial moment for this world. I can't leave it to a 20 year old who only knows how to make ramen.'

_Hey what about that time I made..._

'No Udon noodles don't count either.'

_Oh well anyway how do you think everyone else is doing? I mean its been a week and all._

'I guess you haven't figured this out yet. You see in this part of the world time flows quicker than the one outside. It may seem to be a week in here, but it actually has only been a day out there.'

_Holy crap then we're staying..._

'Yes we are staying here for two months time of the living world. You didn't actually think that I could teach you that much in two months did you? HAHAHAHA you really are an idiot, I mean Jiraiya is a really good teacher and you barely learned shit while you were with him for 2 years.'

_Shut up! He sucked all he did was chase hookers and drink._

'Aren't I doing the same thing?'

_Oh yeah you kinda are. Well you suck too just not as much as him._

'Hahaha kit you really are an idiot, but I guess thats what makes you so strong.'

_I've had enough of your degrading compliments. Just go to sleep or something._

'Alright see ya tomorrow kit. Oh yeah one more thing whose the king?'

_Sigh... you are._

'Damn straight I am.'

"Now back to me. Well since I've got so much time might as well do something productive." Naruto said as he pulled out a scroll.

The scroll contained several things, one being a guitar, some books, and several pens. He opened the book and looked where he left off last time.

"Ok well the songs begins like this", Naruto said as he started playing the guitar.

"I know how it feels to wake up without her. Lying here all alone just thinking about her. I can't believe her hold on me. its something indescribable. I know she knows but won't you pleeeaseeee" Naruto sang.

"Hmm oh I got it", Naruto said as he praised himself.

That night it was just him, his guitar, and his new song that he was writing for Hinata. He was sure that she would love this one. What he didn't know was that Kyuubi, Kurogane, and someone else was watching.

Somewhere else

(A/N: shits about to get confusing so please bare with me.)

"HAHAHA to think that the Kyuubi and his brat is in the spirit world as well", laughed a man.

"Calm down", said another man.

"Yes lord Shido would be angry if we did something rash", said another.

"It doesn't matter whose in charge now because someday I will be the one to surpass god", said the last one.

"I hope that when you do, you'll make everything symmetrical", said the second man.

"There goes Murata again with his obsession with everything being perfectly symmetrical", said the third.

"Hey whats wrong with that? Being symmetrical is the ultimate form of beauty. Thats how god made Adam and Eve, they were perfectly even on both sides." Murata ranted.

"Not with this crap again. When I surpass god I'm making it a law that everything is unsymmetrical", The last man said.

"The world I wish for isn't one ran by idiots who are hungry for power or idealists who dream. I want to live in a world where god is the one who makes the rules. That way everything is just." said the third man.

"Whatever I'll make the rules you just watch", said the last man.

"Ok thats enough lets go Shijin", Murata said as he dragged Shijin out. (A/N Shijin is the third man.)

Back with Naruto

"Huff Huff Huff", Naruto said out of breathe," Syaoran you are the toughest person I've fought in a while, but you have to admit that new sword skill I just pulled out of my ass was crazy."

"Hai Naruto-san that last move you used was truly excellent", Syaoran replied.

"When did Old Man Kurogane say he was coming back?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-san please refrain from calling Kurogane sensei an old man", Syaoran advised.

"Some people can't take a joke these days", Naruto said as he put his hand on his eyes.

Naruto slowly drifted into sleep. He tried to resist so he could keep going, but it was futile to resist. He then fell into slumber, and dreamt away. Naruto was in a black room and wondered around he heard some music in the background, he can't make it out but it was definitely familiar.

"Hey there boy", a beautiful women with red hair said.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked while he pointed to himself.

"Theres no one else here is there?" she responded with another question.

"I guess not", he said.

The woman ran up to him and gave him a hug and then said,"You remind me of your father do you know that?"

"Wait how do you know my dad?" he asked while still in her embrace.

"You can find out later, but let me ask you one thing. Do you want to find out about your family? Not the one on the Namikaze side, but the Uzumaki?"she asked him.

"I'd kill to figure that out", he said excitedly.

"You might just have to, but anyway its nice to have seen you. BYE BYE" she said while waving off.

He woke up the next morning in the bed at Kurogane's house. He steadily woke up to see Kyuubi, Kurogane, and Syaoran all sitting on a table having some tea. As he got up one of the maids gave him a cup and asked if he wanted to sit with the others. He told them that he would and that they were done until dinner. They all obeyed him, but waited to see him get hit by Kurogane.

"Hey Kyuubi who the hell do we know that has red hair, pretty looking face, and a decent body?" he asked him.

"Well from you description it could be anyone, but I only knew one woman with red hair and that was your mom", he said frankly.

"WAIT MY MOM?!" he screamed as he fainted.


End file.
